Fight me, bite me (traducido al español)
by SandoraIe
Summary: Gray tiene un fetiche secreto por inmovilizar gente con su hielo, Natsu teme a sus instintos y necesita ser retenido si quiere llegar a estar de una forma más íntima. Cuando una pesadilla los lleva juntos, los dos rivales se dan cuenta de que el único compañero que podría soportar sus fetiches...¡son el uno al otro! Advertencia:BSDM, bondage, omorashi... Una traducción de Wild Rhov
1. Juego de hielo y bondage

**Advertencia: cambié algunos errores de este capítulo, ¡perdón por haber sido tan idiota en ese entonces! Aún no manejaba muy bien el inglés :') **

**PD: No sé si lo habréis visto, lo he cambiado en cuestión de un día. Al parecer a fanfiction no le gusta cuando alguien sube un capítulo que ha sido escrito con el bloc de notas, y mucho menos, reeditado con el mismo. A los que lo hayáis visto, lo siento por el sangrado de ojos xD Ya está arreglado :)**

* * *

**Fight me bite me.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Juego de hielo y bondage**

Natsu se retorció en su sueño, gimiendo, encogiéndose, forcejeando contra algún monstruo invisible que embrujó sus sueños. El sudor brilló en su tensa frente, y ocasionalmente, ardientes parpadeos iluminaban la noche mientras que él luchó contra un demonio de su pesadilla. Sus terrores nocturnos despertaron a Happy, quien frotó sus masivos ojos y caminó hacia la cama. En la oscuridad, el vió a Natsu retorcerse, a su rápida respiración, su cuerpo se estiró mientras empujó contra alguna fantasía horrífica.

Antes de que el exceso pudiese despertarlo-y Happy aprendió en el pasado que, despertar a un durmiente Dragon Slayer era una cosa peligrosa que hacer-Natsu desbocó con un grito. Sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente y llamas salieron disparadas de su boca, abrasando la pared frente a él. Estaba pálido de miedo mientras que el observó la oscuridad de su habitación.

"¡Natsu!"

Se sacudió y miró a aquellos grandes ojos de su mejor amigo. "Happy... ¿qué?" Natsu sintió su garganta, luego las muñecas.

"Fue otra pesadilla".

Lentamente, la respiración de Natsu se calmó. Tragó duró, tragando el terror abajo su seca garganta. Happy saltó hasta la cama y palmeó la pierna de Natsu confortablemente.

"¿Fue ese sueño otra vez?"

"Sí" Masculló, avergonzado de que él, de todas las personas, estuviera plagado por pesadillas. "Voy a dar un paseo, probablemente te veré por la mañana".

Happy observó silenciosamente mientras que Natsu arrancó sus ropas, envolvió su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, y se aferró a aquella bufanda un poco más, dibujando algo de consuelo en ella. Natsu nunca habló sobre su pesadilla, pero Happy sabía que de alguna manera la bufanda era una forma de alivio.

Natsu normalmente se colaba en el lugar de Lucy cuando él se sentía de esta manera. Su cama era cómoda, y su olor calmaba su mente, y era usualmente la única manera de volver a caer dormido. Así que allí fue donde el se escondía. Cuando él giró hacia la calle Strawberry, oyó a Lucy gritando y moviéndose desesperadamente. Preocupado por ella, Natsu saltó en la ventana cerrada, solamente para ver algo que él nunca esperó.

Había un hombre encima de Lucy. Aquello horrorizó a Natsu al principio-seguramente él debía ser un agresor-hasta que él vió la verde cresta de Fairy Tail en la espalda del hombre. Luego en la luz de la luna, vió pelo naranja, y como si no pudiera todavía haber confusión, Lucy gimió su nombre.

"¡Oh Dios, Loke!"

Las caderas de El León se tensaron mientras que empujaban contra ella, haciendo que su cama crujiera. "Ordéname, maestra. ¿Qué más puedo hacer para complacerte?"

"Toca... Más."

Utilizando una tomadura de pelo divertida, Loke preguntó, "¿Tocar dónde? Muéstrame, Lucy. Apunta hacia donde quieres que lo haga".

Natsu se apartó con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Viendo a aquellos dos hizo que él se excitara, pero él seguía sintiéndose turbado por la pesadilla. Él pensó sobre buscar a Lisana-él solía acurrucarse en su cama después de las pesadillas antes de que Lucy llegase-pero figuró que probablemente no debería estar alrededor de mujeres cuando se sentía caliente.

"¡Loke! Sí, ahí. Oh...Oh Dios...No puedo..."

Natsu huyó mientras que los gruñidos y gemidos le hacían estremecerse. Él necesitaba un lugar para estar. Pensó sobre solamente entrar de rondón en la enfermería del gremio, pero él realmente quería alguien con quien hablar. Tembló cuando los recuerdos de la pesadilla volvieron.

¿A quién podría ir a ver? No a una mujer, no por como se sintió después de ver a Loke y Lucy. ¿Qué hombre conocía él lo suficiente para buscarle?

Había uno, pero podría volverse furioso si Natsu le despertase. A continuación pensó que, cabrear a la paleta de hielo era una buena razón para ir a molestarle.

Natsu corrió a través de las oscuras calles hacia el apartamento de Gray y saltó a la ventana, en parte subiendo algunas hiedras para alcanzarla. Mirando adentro, vió la cama de Gray en el centro de la habitación, alejada de la ventana, Natsu alzó el ventanal y lo deslizó sin hacer ruido. Se coló dentro y frotó sus brazos. Gray siempre mantenía su apartamento hrlado. Natsu se deslizó en la cama y miró hacia el mago desnudo. Gray estaba enroscado en su lado, con las sábanas de seda en torno a él, sus brazos y rodillas se encogieron en una posición fetal. Natsu tuvo que sonreír. Esta fue la única vez que Gray lucía tan lindo.

Natsu retiró las sábanas solo un poco aparte y se deslizó dentro de la cama. El Dragon Slayer rozó sigilosamente el pecho de Gray dejando que aquel frío helara su espalda. La respiración de Gray cosquilleó su cuello.

Él olía como un bosque helado, y Natsu determinó aquello como un aroma reflectivo, algo tranquilo y pacífico. Su mente se alivió, y sintió el terror nocturno desvanecerse.

Gray se sentía cálido. Apartó las sábanas, pero el seguía sintiéndose caliente. Aquello le molestó. ¿Cómo podía ser aquella cama tan cálida? Sus ojos se abrieron con solo un parpadeo, y vio una grumosa sombra al lado de él.

¿Se emborrachó y trajo consigo una chica en un bar? No recordaba haber bebido demasiado, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca recordaba los detalles después de haberse emborrachado en una fiesta. Se preguntó quien era ella, si ella era finalmente algo bonita, y si tuvieron sexo actualmente. Sintió una ligera excitación nocturna, así que supuso que el sexo no era un problema. Fue bueno. Odiaba usar a alguien de esa forma.

Gray reaccionó y acarició el pelo. Era suave, y en la oscuridad supuso que era el color de cualquier rojo, naranja, o tal vez un rosa exótico. ¡No olvidaría a una pequeña sakura de pelo rosa!

El gemido somnoliento fue más profundo de lo que pensó. La mano de Gray se apartó rápidamente. Solo después vio la bufanda blanca.

"¿¡Qué demonios?!"

Gray se echó atrás, consiguiendo envolverse en sus sábanas, y cayó fuera de la cama, terminando en el suelo. Natsu se giró y miró hacia él.

"Oh, ¿te desperté?"

Gray le apuntó con un dedo tembloroso. "¡Tú! Qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama? Oh Dios, no me digas que estuve tan extremadamente borracho!"

"No estás borracho, o al menos no huelo algo de alcohol en ti," dijo Natsu, estirándose y bostezando. "Quería un lugar para dormir".

"Entonces molesta a Lucy".

"Está ocupada".

"Está probablemente dormida, como cualquier persona cuerda estaría".

"No, ella está... ocupada. Con Loke."

Gray se estremeció en sorpresa. "¿Ella... Y Loke?" Miró hacia un lado, aturdido por la noticia. "¡Wow! Sé que él estuvo tras su falda por años, pero no pensé que estaban de esa manera".

"Sí, ellos definitivamente lo están," Natsu hizo una mueca.

"¿Lo viste?"

"¡Demasiado!"Natsu se sentó en la cama y puso sus rodillas arriba.

Gray se revolvió y apartó las sábanas, exponiendo su ser completamente desnudo. "No me digas que tú estás enamorado de ella, y ahora estás deprimido, tanto que viniste aquí para ponerme de mal humor y molestarme".

"No, nada de eso. Es solo...Raro, ver a alguien que conoces así".

"¡Apuesto que sí! Así que, ¿cuál es la razón de que estés aquí?"

Natsu se encogió de hombros, petulante. "Un mal sueño".

"Un mal sue-... ¡Espera un momento! Tuviste una pesadilla, así que ¿ahora necesitas dormir con alguien?"

"¿Algún problema con ello?"

"Cuando soy tu sábana protectora, ¡pues sí! Por qué no Lisanna o Erza o... O cualquier otra dama que te mantuviese durante la noche?"

"Después de ver a Loke y Lucy, no podría ir con una chica".

"¡Sheesh!" Exclamó Gray, paseando su mano entre su pelo. "¿Así que estás asustado de la oscuridad y excitado ahora mismo? ¡Bien! ¡Fenomenal!" Gray se dejó caer sobre la cama y fulminó a Natsu. De todas formas, aquella cara pensativa fue algo que no podría odiar por mucho. Los labios de Gray se torcieron. Odiaba ver a algun amigo triste. "¿Necesitas hablar sobre ello?"

Natsu le miró confundido. "¿Sobre Lucy? No es un gran problema, realmente. No estaba enamorado de ella o algo así".

"¡Me refiero a la pesadilla, idiota!"

Natsu apartó la mirada otra vez. "Solo es algo sobre lo que soñé".

"¿Algo malo? ¿Fue algo que te pasó?"

Natsu se estremeció un poco, y su frente se tensó.

"Hey, está bien si no lo puedes decir. Solo tienes que estar ahí. Lo que sea". Suspiró y miró alrededor de la oscura habitación. "¿Necesitas algo? ¿Algo de leche templada?"

"¡No soy un niño asustado!"

"Solo pregunto. ¡Sheesh! Nunca tranquilicé a alguien que tuvo una pesadilla".

Natsu y Gray permanecieron calmados por un momento, ambos mirando a la oscura noche.

"Hey Gray", murmuró Natsu finalmente. "¿Pensaste que yo era una chica que trajiste cuando estabas borracho, verdad?"

"Algo así," admitió Gray.

"¿Hiciste eso antes?"

"¿Emborracharme?"

"¿Tener sexo?"

"Seguro. ¿No lo hiciste?" Cuando Natsu no contestó, Gray entendió. "Hey, seguimos siendo adolescentes. No tienes porque tener sexo tan joven. Un montón de gente esperan hasta que se casan".

"Sí, pero tú lo hiciste, y Lucy está a ello ahora, y hay rumores sobre Erza y Jellal..."

"Nunca le menciones eso a ella, ¡golpea bastante fuerte!"

Natsu tuvo que reír por la idea de Gray siendo golpeado por meterse en los asuntos de Erza.

"Así que te sientes apartado, ¿huh? ¿Hay alguna chica en la que estés interesado?"

"No realmente", susurró Natsu. "Pensé sobre Lucy, pero descubrí que ella no es de esa manera".

"¿De qué manera?"

Natsu se estremeció un poco y se puso pálido. Gray le escuchó respirar rápidamente mientras que trató de pensar en una excusa.

"¿Sobre qué tipo de chica fantaseas?" Preguntó Gray.

Natsu se retorció un poco. "No tanto con las chicas, necesariamente".

Gray se sacudió nuevamente. "¿Te atraen los chicos?"

"Yo no diría eso de todos maneras. No importa si es un chico o chica, aunque supongo que depende de la situación."

"¿Situación? ¿Qué tipo de raras fantasías tienes, de todas formas? Yo no puedo en absoluto imaginarte pensando sobre sexo."

"¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Soy un chico! Es solo que..." Natsu se encogió dentro de su bufanda. "Probablemente es pervertido".

"Son fantasías sexuales. Por supuesto que son pervertidas."

"¿Tienes algunas fantasías raras, cosas que tu sabes que son probablemente imposibles?"

"¿Quieres decir cosas como tentáculos y trillizas identicas?"

"Eww, ¿en serio?" Natsu se encogió.

"¡No! Solo lo digo como un ejemplo. ¡Eww, no! Bueno, no tentáculos, al menos. Lo de las trillizas podría ser divertido."

"Entonces como... Ya sabes... ¿Ser retenido?"

"¿Quieres decir atado?"

Natsu dio una inclinación de cabeza.

"No es lo que me va, pero es bastante normal para masoquistas". A Gray le tomó un momento para caer en la cuenta. "Espera... ¿Tú? ¿Tú tienes fantasías sexuales sobre ser atado?"

Natsu se retorció hacia el borde de la cama. "Es estúpido, ¿no es así?"

Gray tragó duro. Sus manos empezaron a sudar. "¿Atado de qué manera? ¿Cuerdas? ¿Esposas?"

"No lo sé. Cada sueño es diferente. Una vez fue un sueño en el que me restringiste medio cuerpo en hielo."

Gray ahogó la tos. "Espera, ¿tuviste una fantasía erótica sobre mí?"

"¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que nunca tuviste una fantasía acerca de tus compañeros de equipo".

"Bueno..."Gray se sonrojó, sintiéndose decididamente incómodo con esta conversación. "Seguro, pero... Pero, joder, ¿por qué tuviste que decírmelo?" Gray se sacudió y puso sus sábanas sobre sus desnudas piernas y torso antes de que Natsu se enterase de que estaba excitándose. "Así que, te restringí con hielo, ¿huh?"

"En el sueño, sí. Y solía tener sueños con Lucy y su látigo, o Erza en esa Armadura de Seducción que tiene, o..."

"¿Por lo tanto, las fantasías son con cualquiera?"

"Bueno, mayormente eran solo... Ya sabes, gente que no conoces, que no puedes ver claramente, ellos solo están... Ahí."

"Y ellos... ¿Ellos te atan?"

"O me contienen de alguna manera".

"¿Y qué hacen?"

Natsu se pausó por un, muy largo, muy incómodo momento. "Cosas..." Él sacudió sus caderas mientras que sintió a él mismo endurecerse. Aquella pesadilla se había ido ahora con los recuerdos de fantasías eróticas.

"No es siempre sexo. A veces solamente se burlan de mí, ya sabes. O a veces me obligan a hacer cosas vergonzosas."

Gray tragó duro otra vez, trató de mantener sus manos para no tocarse a sí mismo. "¿Cómo qué?"

"No te diré sobre esa parte". Natsu frunció el ceño cuando Gray empezó a actuar de manera extraña. "¿Es pervertido, verdad? Es extraño y no es normal."

"Tal vez" Susurró Gray con voz ronca. "Pero no es tan raro. Algunas personas tienen fantasías sobre ser sumiso, y algunas... Tienen sueños sobre ser dominantes sobre otras personas."

"Sí, pero no conocí a una chica así. Creí que Lucy lo era, con ese látigo, pero cuando intenté insinuarme, descubrí que ella no era de esa manera para nada."

Gray sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo. "¿Tiene que ser una chica?"

"Nah, pero nadie me querría así. Las chicas son siempre como 'Oh Salamander, eres tan fuerte, dame bebés' y mierda de ese tipo. Ellas no tienen idea de que mal me siento por dentro, no tienen idea de lo que quiero... De lo que necesito."

Gray forzó su respiración a calmarse. "¿Realmente lo quieres?"

Natsu le examinó socarronamente. "Es solo una fantasía extraña."

"Pero..." Gray dificílmente podía controlarse. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente."¿Quieres a alguien que te ate, tenga sus maneras de hacerlo contigo, te haga temblar y rogar mientras gritas por más? ¿Realmente quieres eso?"

Natsu se estremeció al escuchar la vacilante oferta. "Tú... ¿Tú haces esas cosas?"

Gray se contuvo para contestar mientras que gastó un momento para fortalecerse. "No, no con cualquiera. No todavía. Solo bondage de contenido bajo. Nunca conocí a una chica que quisiera ir tan lejos como yo quería."

El corazón de Natsu latía rápidamente y su mente fue rodeada por fantasías. "¿Qué tan lejos irías?" Preguntó sin aliento.

Aquellos ojos azul frío le contemplaron debajo de las oscuras cejas. "Tan lejos que te haría gritar por parar."

Un pequeño suspiro salió. El fuego corría directamente hacia la ingle de Natsu.

"Tan lejos..." Gray se inclinó hacia delante y acarició aquella ardiente dureza escondida en los boxers de Natsu. "Que te dejaría rogar por más, después te lo negaría, hasta que hicieses algo-cualquier cosa en absoluto-solamente para sentir que te toco de nuevo."

Dos respiraciones rápidas se hicieron saber antes de que Natsu se armase de valor. Aquellos ojos eran peligrosos, ¡y él los anhelaba! "Gray, tu me harías...Querrías...Hacerme daño?" Sonó inseguro acerca de ello.

"No tiene por qué ía hacerte cosas..." Dijo Gray en una pecaminosa, dulce amenaza, "...Que se sentirían muy bien, aunque pensaras que dolería. O si quieres, podría realmente hacerte daño. Pero si eso es demasiado, solamente tengo que contenerte y follarte sin sentido."

Natsu se sonrojó ante ello. "Creo que...Querría...Al menos algo. Sí. Algo."

Gray le miró de arriba abajo, después lamió ligeramente sus labios. "¡Demonios!" Sacudió su cabeza y apartó la mirada. "Esto es de locos. Tengo que estar soñando. Eres el último hombre en todo el planeta Tierra del que pensaría que podría ser un masoquista sumiso. ¿O solo estás burlándote de mí? No intentes bromear sobre esto, Natsu. Lo que sea, puedes luchar conmigo, pero no esto."

"No... Yo...Yo no sabía que...Tú..."Natsu parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, estaba haciendo que su cabeza se sintiese ligera."¿No estás bromeando, verdad? Quemaré tu apartamento si lo estás."

"No bromearía sobre esto. Nunca podría haber dicho nada en absoluto, pero...Suenas bastante serio, y nunca conocí alguien que en realidad podría dejarme hacer lo que siempre quise".

La respiración de Natsu se congeló ante aquello. "¿Qué..." Su voz casi se quebró por la insoportable tensión sexual. "¿Qué me harías?"

Gray sonrió diabólicamente."Cualquier cosa que quiera. Cualquier cosa que me plazca y que te de placer." Gray miró hacia la mancha en los boxers de Natsu. "Estás excitado al solo escuchar sobre ello. Estás empezando a estar todo mojado aquí abajo." Tocó la humedad de los boxers."Si hacemos esto, hay algunas reglas."

Natsu arqueó su cabeza al lado. "¿Reglas?"

"Número uno: Soy una persona exclusiva. Si estás conmigo, no harás nada que trate de temas sexuales con alguien más."

"Sí, por supuesto,"Natsu se encogió de hombros. Aquello le parecía fácil.

"Número dos: no contarás a nadie acerca de esto. Puedes decir lo que quieras sobre nosotros, decir a la gente que estamos saliendo, o no y solamente mantenerlo como un secreto. Eso no me importa. Pero ninguna palabra de algo extraño que hagamos juntos. Solo hacemos esto aquí, en esta habitación, o en cualquier otra habitación que queramos. No voy a actuar extraño en medio del gremio o en cualquier callejón raro.W

"¡Oh, demonios, claro que no!"

"Número tres: Necesitaremos palabras seguras. Si algo que yo haga es sobre algo de lo que no estás listo para intentar, y quieres que retroceda, di la palabra 'avalancha'. Si algo que haga es verdaderamente demasiado para ti, di la palabra 'infierno'".

Natsu le miró confundido. "¿No puedo decir 'para' y 'no'?"

Gray esbozó una sonrisa diábolicamente. "Estarás gritándome bastante para parar, y tú podrías gritar 'no' como una reacción instintiva sin quererlo realmente. No puedo dejar que lo que tú grites me confunda. 'Avalancha' si no estás listo para ir tan lejos, pero quieres probar más o alguna otra cosa; 'Infierno', y paro todo."

La respiración de Natsu estaba volviéndose más rápida al pensar en ello. Esto sonó más lejos de lo que él fantaseó...¡Más deliciosamente mejor! "¿Qué tan lejos quieres llevarlo?"

"Tan lejos como quieras ir, y me refiero a mucho más que sexo."

Natsu se tensó por la amenaza sexual.

"¿Hay algo que en absoluto pueda hacer, algo que odies o que te de miedo?"

Natsu se preguntó a que se refería. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh, eres virgen", recordó Gray. "Bueno, ¿hay algún lugar que no pueda tocar? ¿O alguna manera en la que no te pueda tocar? ¿Puedo tocar tu pecho? ¿Tus pezones?" Sus dedos se encogieron alrededor de la rigidez. "Obviamente no te importa que toque tu polla."

"Estoy... Creo que estoy bien con cualquier cosa como esa".

"¿Y dentro?"

Natsu se sonrojó fuertemente."Sí, está bien."

"¿Puedo golpearte?"

Ahora Natsu le miró sospechosamente. "¿Cómo?"

"¿Puedo azotarte?"

Natsu perdió la respiración. Estaba mareado otra vez. "S-sí...Está... Creo que está bien. Nunca lo hice realmente, pero...Pero creo que me gustaría."

"¿Puedo usar otras cosas para golpearte? ¿Cosas como un látigo o una paleta?"

"Realmente no lo sé."

"Está bien, esperaremos para eso. Tal vez más tarde."

"Hay una cosa,"Dijo suavemente Natsu."Esa pesadilla que tuve...No...No me lo hagas, no podría respirar."

Gray frunció el ceño un poco al ver el miedo en los ojos de Natsu, pero él no iba a empujar a Natsu para hablar de ello. "Eso es bueno de saber. Vale, nada de asfixia. ¿Qué me dices de vendar los ojos?"

"Sí, eso me parece bien. ¿Vas a hacer una lista?"

"Eso sería ideal, pero no esta noche. Necesitas desahogarte de algunos problemas, y ahora me tienes locamente excitado. Lo mantendremos ligeramente hoy. Tal vez más tarde."

"¿Y puedes hacer una cosa? No al principio, pero... Más tarde."

"Una propuesta, ¿huh?" Gray le miró divertido, preguntándose lo que el pequeño e inocente virgen podría querer.

Natsu se retorció un poco antes de conseguir el coraje para decirlo. "Cuando estoy acumulando, cuando estoy cerca de...De venir..." Aquellos estrechos ojos verdes miraron hacia arriba con pasión."¡Muérdeme!"

Una ceja se levantó en gesto de sorpresa. "¿Morderte?"

Natsu asintió fervientemente. "Cuello,hombro, no importa, solo... Muérdeme. Duro. Intenta romper la piel, si puedes."

"Así qué, ¿puedo dejar marcas en ti?"

"¡Un montón de ellas!" Natsu respiró pesadamente.

"¿Y está bien si te hago sangrar?"

"Bueno, no mucho, pero...Solamente a ese punto." Se encogió de hombros mansamente. "Es una cosa de Dragon Slayer. Quiero que me marques. Muerde fuerte, después lame la sangre. Me gustaría hacerte lo mismo."

Ahora fue el turno de Gray para estar aturdido. "Eso es mucho más de lo que imaginé."

Natsu se sintió un poco decepcionado. "¿Es algo que no quieres?"

"No, no es eso, es solo que... Siempre pensé en no dejar alguna marca permanente, pero si es eso lo que quieres..."

"¡Sí!" Natsu respondió rápidamente y ansioso.

Gray asintió, tomando todo esto en sus planes. Cuando se sintió listo, se inclinó hacia la oreja de Natsu.

"Voy a atarte," dijo con una sonrisa candente.

El cuerpo de Natsu se tensó ante la amenaza.

"Voy a cubrir tus muñecas con hielo, te refrenaré contra la cama, y después.." Gray se inclinó aún más cerca. "¡Voy a destrozarte!"

Un gemido escapó.

"Quítate la ropa", ordenó Gray, luego sonrió con picardía. "Te daré lo que necesitas."

Con músculos temblorosos, Natsu se levantó de la cama y lentamente se desnudó. Gray se apoyó, manteniendo su cabeza en una mano y contemplando los músculos tonificados con aprobación.

El hielo no acariciaba, ¡inmovilizaba! Congelaba las cosas en su lugar así que no se podían mover.

Gray siempre quiso atar a una persona con su hielo. No a un enemigo aleatorio, pero sí a un amante. Las chicas con las que salió odiaban el dolor que provocaba el hielo contra su piel. Él tuvo que recurrir a algunas peculiares esposas que compró en una tienda de adultos. Tres chicas le dejaron intentar aquello, pero sin sexo.

Solo esposar y hacer burlas. ¡Gray anhelaba más! Y él tuvo un presentimiento de que la única persona que dejaría-o podría-que él hiciese todo lo que el quería, sería alguien acostumbrado al dolor, alguien que podría resistir su hielo, alguien que confiase en él de forma explícita...Alguien como Natsu.

Años de luchar juntos le aseguraron que si incluso él inmovilizase la mitad del cuerpo de Natsu con hielo, el Dragon Slayer podría aguantarlo. Él afrontaría el dolor, y con suerte, Gray podría sacrificar el placer desde dentro de esa agonía.

"La bufanda, también," ordenó Gray.

A Natsu se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sin su bufanda, la pesadilla de antes amenazó con volver otra vez. Sin embargo, sabía que Gray estaba ahí. Él confiaba en Gray. Gray no permitiría que los demonios de sus sueños le dañaran. Solo Gray podría herirle, y él sabía que era un dolor que no le haría agonizar demasiado. El hielo de Gray, sus toques, cualquier cosa que hiciera... Aquel era un dolor que Natsu sabía que podría soportar. Con aquella implícita confianza en su rival y compañero, Natsu desenvolvió la bufanda blanca y la dejó a un lado.

Finalmente, Natsu estaba desnudo y de pie con una erección de la que podía estar orgulloso. Gray lamió sus labios mientras que empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer con este cuerpo. La mayoría de ellas tenían que esperar. Natsu era virgen. Él tenía ansias y deseos, fantasías extrañas y sueños húmedos, pero no experiencia actual.

Si le empujaba demasiado lejos, o dañaba de forma excesiva, él huiría.

"Siéntate," ordenó Gray, palmeando la cama. Natsu inmediatamente obedeció. Gray se apartó un poco. "Túmbate sobre la almohada". Natsu se escurrió por las sábanas. "Las manos juntas, como si estuvieras rezando a Dios."

Natsu oró por que Gray realmente hiciera esto, y por que toda esto no fuera alguna broma elaborada para humillarle.

Toscamente, Gray forzó las manos de Natsu contra la cabecera de su cama, y formó hielo para mantenerlas en su lugar. Natsu siseó al sentir las frías esposas, pero el frígido dolor aumentó el intenso deseo dentro de él.

"Sí..." Susurró Natsu. "Hazlo más fuerte. Quiero luchar contra ello."

Gray levantó una ceja. "¿Quieres combatirlo?"

Natsu asintió con sus ojos cerrados con anticipación. "Quiero luchar contra ello, ser obligado, tener ese sentimiento de impotencia. ¿Lo sentinte en las peleas, verdad? Un enemigo más poderoso, al que sabes que no puedes ganar, no puedes escapar, y la victoria es imposible. De repente, todos tus nervios nacen. Sientes, escuchas, y hueles todo."

"¡Más fuerte será, entonces!" Gray añadió una capa extra de hielo, cubriendo completamente la muñecas y antebrazos de Natsu, dejando solamente a sus manos para agarrarse y arañar la cabecera. "Ahora, ¿qué hacer contigo?"

La manera en la que dijo aquello era enteramente tentadora. Gray se puso en pie, dominando el propenso cuerpo de Natsu, y mirándolo como si fuera un juguete con el que quería jugar. Golpeó suavemente su cuello, exagerando su reflexión.

"Siempre podría empezar con esto" Gray mantuvo su mano, y con una chispa breve de magia azul, un cubito de hielo estaba entre sus dedos. "Siempre pensé que este cuerpo caliente tuyo podría usar algo que estuviese frío".

Gray empezó con el cubito de hielo sobre los labios de Natsu, frotando alrededor como si hubiera visto a Lucy pintarse los labios. Natsu se estremeció por el frío. El cubito de hielo trazó sobre su frente, enfriando sus preocupaciones. Después fue directamente al cuello, paseando por su nuez de Adán y pasando a través de la vieja cicatriz. El cubito se deslizó humedamente hacia su torso, perezosamente vagando sobre su piel, hasta que Gray lo movió en círculo alrededor de sus pezones.

"¡Gaaah!" Vociferó Natsu, y tiró de las esposas.

"Ese es un sonido sexy," Gray ronroneó de placer. "No tienes ni idea de cuán emociante es esto, viéndote atado, bajo mi control, mío para hacer lo que desee. Mi propia putita llameante".

Puramente como un instinto de lucha, Natsu tiró fuertemente de las esposas de hielo. "¡Maldito bastardo de ojos caídos!"

Sin embargo, Gray había asegurado que el hielo era lo suficiente grueso y imbuido con magia, así que no debería romperse completamente. Se quebró, pero no se rompió aparte. Gray sabía eso, realmente tenía al Dragon Slayer queriendo soltarse, el podría haber derretido aquel hielo en vapor, o incluso haber roto completamente la cabecera para liberarse. El hecho de que Natsu solamente empujó fue alentador.

Natsu sintió aquel hielo, era tan frío que quemaba, rozando su sensible pecho, alrededor de los puntos rosados, que se endurecían con placer y dolor. Tiró del hielo que restringía sus muñecas hasta que notó un dolor en sus hombros. Estaba atrapado, indefenso... Bueno, no realmente, pero era bueno ceder el control alguna vez por un tiempo, parar de ser la persona que siempre venía al recate, y en lugar de estar a la misericordia de alguien. Se sentía emocionante al ser el único acorralado y necesitando ser rescatado.

Subconscientemente, no podía ceder su control sobre su cuerpo por su cuenta. Sabía esto por sus propios toques. Alcanzar aquel dichoso límite significaba entregarse a su propia lujuria, ¡y él simplemente... No podía! Tenía que ser forzado, llevado, robado. Aquello lo que únicamente pasaba en sueños. Necesitaba ser atado. Necesitaba a alguien que le forzase a hacer lo que él no quería hacer... Lo que desesperadamente quería... Lo que anhelaba y temía.

Temía al dragón interior, que probablemente podría herir a alguien. Él temía a su propia lujuría. Necesitaba ser retenido, o alguien que supiera como él podía arremeter contra su amante-víctima.

¡Él necesitaba esto!

Gray continuó deslizando el cubito de hielo por el cuerpo de Natsu, dibujando una línea directa a los tirantes músculos. Su lengua le siguió, lamiendo una caliente corriente que suplantó el frío. Movió el cubito en círculos alrededor del ombligo, haciendo que seguramente algo de agua se hubiese derretido dentro, a continuación, más abajo...

"¡No te atrevas!" Gruñó Natsu.

"¿En tu polla, quieres decir? No. Eso haría que perdieses esta deliciosa excitación."

Gray se inclinó y lamió de la raíz hasta la punta el rígido miembro. Aquella lengua caliente, después de tanto hielo frío, hizo que las caderas de Natsu empujasen hacia arriba, buscando más de la boca de Gray. Inmediatamente, Gray se alejó, y Natsu gruñó con frustración.

"No, tengo algo más en mente."

Con dedos rápidos, antes de que el Dragon Slayer pudiese imaginar que había planeado, Gray deslizó el cubito de hielo dentro del trasero de Natsu. La humedad fundiéndose, se solidó en forma de bala por un roce astuto de Gray, encajó perfectamente dentro, no hubo resistencia alguna en absoluto. Natsu se sacudió y tiró de las esposas muy fuerte, escuchó el sonido de las barras de hierro-de la cabecera-romperse.

"Quiero desafiarte, Natsu".

Aquello llamó la atención del Dragon Slayer. ¿Un desafío, eh?

"¿Qué tantos cubitos de hielo puedes mantener dentro de tu trasero? Si puedes soportar diez, te daré una recompensa especial."

La respiración de Natsu era entrecortada por el gélido dolor que sentía dentro de él, pero mientras que su cuerpo derritió el cubito, se dió cuenta de que podía tolerar este tipo de burla. "¡Adelante, princesa de hielo!"

Gray rió suavemente. ¡Seguía siendo tan desafiante! Castigaría a Natsu... Más tarde. Formó otro cubito en su mano, también le dio forma de bala para encajarlo fácilmente. Esta vez, lo rozó alrededor de la estrella fruncida. Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron enormemente, y gritó al sentir la frialdad contra la parte más caliente de su cuerpo. Después Gray presionó el cubito de hielo dentro.

"Uno."

"¡Eso es dos!" Natsu refunfuñó.

"Casi no hay nada del primero. No cuenta. Uno." Gray formó otro cubito de hielo, pero en vez de jugar, lo deslizó directamente dentro. "Dos."

Natsu se estremeció. Dentro de él, sintió un escalofrío. Al chocar un cubito de hielo con otro, empujó el primero más arriba en su interior. El podía 'sentir' el hielo ahí.

"Tres," dijo Gray en un seductivo susurro.

El tercero empujó el segundo incluso más arriba dentro de él, y su espina dorsal se arqueó. Sus dientes apretaron para tratar de no gritar por la helada tortura arruinando el interior de su colon.

Lentamente, sádicamente, Gray presionó otro dentro. "Cuatro."

Ahora el hielo golpeó su próstata, y todos los intentos de retenerse se perdieron. Natsu gritó.

"¿Cuáles son las palabras de seguridad, Natsu?" Preguntó Gray severamente.

El cerebro de Natsu difícilmente podía pensar. El hielo estaba dentro de él, fusionándose, flotando, frotando nervios profundos de su interior.

"¡Avalancha y infierno! Necesitas saber esto."

"Demasiado difícil de recordar" Gritó Natsu con una desesperación sensual.

"Bien. Bueno, no puedo usar 'frío' y 'caliente', ya que esto es un juego de hielo, pero... Vale, amarillo y rojo, como las luces de una calle. Amarillo significa reducir la velocidad, pero también significa que puedes soportar más, solo necesitas que sea más lento. Rojo, todo para, absolutamente todo."

"Amarillo, rojo, bien," exclamó Natsu.

"Necesitas decir 'amarillo' si es verdaderamente demasiado para ti. No sé cuáles son tus límites."

¿Límites? ¡Natsu ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus propios límites! Él nunca hizo algo así antes. Él ni siquiera 'soñó' con Gray usando su hielo de esta forma.

Él debió haber sido anestesiado, porque difícilmente notó el siguiente cubito entrar. "Cinco."

"Estoy bien," Susurró Natsu, aunque todo su cuerpo se encogía. "¡Más!"

"Demonios," siseó Gray. Esto estaba llegando a ser casi demasiado erótico para él. Las mujeres le dejaron disfrutar su pequeño juego de hielo antes, pero la mayoría gritaron para parar después de tres. Gray se concentró otra vez y hizo otro cubito en sus dedos. Lo empujó rápidamente. "¡Seis!"

Natsu gritó, y el corazón de Gray se sintió listo para explotar, por no hablar del ardiente deseo en su ingle. Para tener tanto control sobre alguien, para forzar tanto a su hielo-una parte de él mismo-dentro, fue más allá de ser extraño. Era embriagador.

Cuando Gray deslizó el siguiente cubito dentro-"¡Siete!"-Natsu sintió todos aquellos cubitos desplazarse y exprimirse juntos dentro de su cuerpo. Sus tripas estaban estremeciéndose con un frío placer. ¡Dolía...Horriblemente! ¡Maravillosamente! Pero después, un cubito de hielo se movió mal y encajó justo contra su próstata.

"¡Amarillo! ¡Amarillo" Natsu chilló. "¡Mierda!" Balanceó sus caderas, tratando de mover el cubito dentro de él para alejar el hielo de una zona tan sensitiva.

Dos manos frotaron su cuerpo. Eran frías, pero nada cerca de ser tan frías como el líquido helado que se juntaba en su trasero. Gray se inclinó de repente, y para la sorpresa de Natsu, aquellos labios agrietados presionaron contra los suyos en un atípico y tierno beso. Después Gray se levantó, cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Natsu, y miró hacia él con ojos brillando por la lujuria.

"Podemos parar," aseguró gentilmente.

"No, sólo necesitaba esperar. Estoy bien."

"No seas terco."

"No lo seré. Te diré si es realmente demasiado."

Gray miró titubeante, pero a continuación, Natsu había usado una leve palabra de seguridad. Él al menos sabía los límites de su propio cuerpo. Por supuesto, él también era un terco llama-cerebro que empujaría esos límites.

¡Y Gray quería empujarlos!

Más lento esta vez, Gray presionó en el siguiente cubito. "Ocho," tomó aire, mientras que tuvo que escuchar por cualquier malestar de su compañero. Natsu gimió un poco, y su cuerpo se estremeció, pero se veía cómodo con ello. Otro cubito más. "Nueve. Demonios, Natsu, casi estás."

"Rápido," advirtió Natsu. "Hazlo rápido."

Gray le consintió y presionó rápidamente el último. "Diez. ¡Mierda! No puedo creer que lo hiciste."

Natsu se veía un poco más pálido que cuando empezaron, y estaba extrañamente tranquilo. "Gray, están...Fusionándose. Dentro. Necesita...Necesita gotear."

"Lo sé," sonrió, preguntándose como podría expresar cuán inmensamente orgulloso estaba de que Natsu pudiera haber llegado a cumplir su fantasía de mucho tiempo atrás. "Aquí es cuando todo se vuelve pervertido."

Natsu le miró furtivamente con un ojo abierto. ¿No era esto lo suficiente pervertido? ¡Él tenía su hielo dentro de su culo!

"¿Puedes ponerte en pie?"

Natsu se preguntó si podía incluso moverse. Sintió la restricción de hielo disolverse, y lentamente se movió. Mientras que lo hizo, el hielo en su colon se movió, y podía sentir algunas piezas flotando mientras que el líquido se movía hacia abajo.

"¡Gaaah!" Natsu gritó. El hielo...Dentro de él...Moviéndose, desplazándose. El agua templada se volvía más fría de nuevo mientras que los frescos cubitos de hielo flotaron.

Dos brazos le agarraron y levantaron. Natsu estaba aturdido al sentir a Gray llevarle-y al puto estilo de princesa-hacia el baño. Sin embargo, pasó por delante de la taza del baño y la bañera. Puso a Natsu en sus pies, y con una cara seria, Gray tiró de los brazos de Natsu hacia la alcachofa de la ducha*. Usó el tubo para congelar las manos de Natsu sobre su cabeza una vez más.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Natsu gritó. Él sintió el líquido frío filtrándose fuera de su trasero y goteando en su apretado interior. "Gray, en serio, necesito dejar que esto salga."

Gray retrocedió con una sonrisa cruel. "Entonces hazlo. Justo aquí. Estás en la bañera, así que está bien."

"¡Demonios, no!" Vociferó Natsu. "¿Contigo viendo? Eso es humillante."

Gray se inclinó hacia la cara de Natsu. "Lo sé,"

La manera en que lo dijo, con aquellos crueles ojos azules tan fríos, hizo que las rodillas de Natsu se debilitasen. "Gray..." Se quejó. Sintió un poco más filtrarse hacia afuera, y la fría corriente era un indicador horrirífico de lo mucho que estaba en problemas.

"Quiero mirar," Gray ronroneó. "Natsu, mi hielo está dentro de tu trasero. Estás a punto de disparar mi hielo fuera de tu cuerpo. ¿Puedes imaginar que erótico es eso para mí? Cuando te corras, eso será tu propio líquido, pero este...Este es mi líquido. Y está dentro de ti, tratando de escapar. Quiero mirar."

"Pero..." Natsu sollozó mientras que otra gota se deslizó. "Podría...Podría ser...Ya sabes, Confuso."

Gray le dió una sádica y malvada sonrisa. "¡Espero que lo sea!"

Natsu tragó duro. El casi quería usar la palabra de seguridad en esta situación, pero...Gray realmente parecía sacarle de quicio la idea de ver esto, de humillarle tan profundamente. Natsu quería complacer a Gray. Para permitir que su fantasía se volviese real, podía hacer al menos esto a cambio.

El cuerpo de Natsu se estremeció. La presión en su trasero era hiriente, pero los instintos naturales estaban ahí, apretaba firmemente, y no se relajaba, no aquí, no en una bañera, y no estando de pie. Sus muslos se juntaron.

"Nu-uh," advirtió Gray. Forzó las rodillas de Natsu a apartarse y usó hielo para atrapar sus tobillos en cada lado de la bañera. "Ahí. Ahora realmente puedo ver."

"No..." Natsu sollozó.

"No hay amarillo, aquí, Natsu. Lo haces, o dices rojo."

Rojo. Rojo y todo pararía. Natsu no quería que esto parase. Incluso la humillación era emocionante de una manera enferma. Él había querido perder el control. Ahora, él no tenía control sobre las funciones de su propio cuerpo.

Sintió más líquido escaparse. Cerró las piernas instintivamente, pero sintió la mano de Gray acariciar su espalda.

"Déjalo ir, Natsu. Estoy aquí. Y no voy a burlarme de ti o herirte. Voy a complacerte, y humillarte, y herirte, y hacerte feliz. Así que solo déjalo ir. Confía en mí."

¿Confíar en él? Él confíaba en Gray, ¡con su vida! Así que por qué no con su orgullo.

Natsu tragó saliva, después se relajó. Sintió el líquido otra vez, goteando de su trasero y yendo hacia sus muslos. Sollozó, sabía que podía dar marcha atrás, pero...Él no quería. Se sentía...Bien. Dejarlo ir. Ser avergonzado. Sentirse diminuto y repugnante. Se sentía...Extrañamente bien.

Un cubito de hielo salió junto con el agua, y Natsu gritó, llorando ahora. Los brazos de Gray estaban instantáneamente alrededor de él.

"Eres tan sexy, Natsu. Tan insanamente erótico. Ese es mi hielo escapándose fuera de ti. ¡Mío! Mi hielo y mi agua. Dentro tuyo. Goteando de ti."

Natsu sintió a Gray estremecerse con intensa lujuria. "¡No tienes ni jodida idea de que tan erótico es esto!"

Otro mayormente-derretido cubito de hielo escapó y se hizo añicos en la bañera. Natsu tiritó y soltó otro sollozo.

"Mierda..." Gray de repente liberó las esposas de hielo. "Ve al inodoro. Échalo todo afuera, Natsu. Rápido."

"¿Huh?" Natsu se sentía demasiado mareado para darse cuenta de que fue liberado.

"¡Te necesito...Ahora! Échalos hacia afuera o van a chocar con mi polla."

Gray dejó el cuarto de baño, y Natsu, gustoso, corrió hacia el inodoro, cuando el último cubito de hielo se escapó junto con el agua en su trasero. Él apenas tuvo tiempo para limpiarse antes de que Gray volviese, rasgando un condón abierto con sus dientes.

"Cama o bañera, tu decisión."

Natsu se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de jugar terminó. "Sigo estando confuso."

"La bañera será."

Gray agarró a Natsu duramente y prácticamente le lanzó hacia la bañera otra vez.

"Hey, bastardo..."

"Cállate joder," Gray gruñó. "Separa tus piernas. ¡Ahora!"

Natsu le vio enrollar el condón alrededor de su húmeda polla. Ser sacudido, maltratado, y obligado... Hizo su corazón correr con deseos lascivos. ¡Era tan extrañamente excitante! Después Gray cogió la alcachofa de la ducha, separándola de su soporte, y volvió el agua caliente.

"Gírate. Limpiaré tu culo."

Natsu lo hizo, y Gray cambió un ajuste de la alcachofa de ducha para una mayor presión de pulso. El agua salió y disparó sobre la espalda de Natsu. Aquella agua caliente, después de todo el frío hielo, quemó su piel como el fuego nunca podría. Gritó otra vez, luego el cuerpo de Gray fue presionado contra el suyo.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan malditamente erótico, Natsu?" Susurró. "Nunca eres así en el gremio. ¿Cómo eres tan jodidamente caliente?"

La alcachofa de la ducha golpeó su trasero otra vez, como una manguera de incendios contra las llamas, y Natsu se tensó con un grito.

"Tan...Jodidamente...Caliente," repitió Gray lentamente, volviéndose loco. "Solo advirtiéndote, esto va a doler."

"Hazlo arder," Natsu le desafió.

Gray sonrió satisfecho. ¿Seguía con ganas de luchar, después de todo aquello?

Retorció la alcachofa hasta que el agua vino como una llovizna ligera y la puso otra vez en la abrazadera que la sostenía, cerca del caño de agua. Llovió hacia los dos, una templada humedad que cosquilleaba el cuerpo de Gray. Sus cabellos, rígidos por el sudor, se suavizaron mientras que riachuelos de agua corrían por el cuerpo bronceado de Natsu.

"Probablemente no estás preparado tan bien como deberías estar, pero no puedo esperar," Gray advirtió. "Separa más tus piernas."

Natsu lo hizo, y sintió aquella rígida dureza presionando contra la grieta de su trasero.

"No, espera," Dijo Natsu. "Mis manos. Necesito...Necesito ser restringido."

Gray le miró confuso. "¿Incluso para esto?"

"Especialmente para esto," susurró. "No puedo perder el contral. Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que forzarlo."

Gray gimió al escuchar lo que estaba preguntado. "¿Forzarlo, huh? Si eso es lo que necesitas..."

Agarró las muñecas de Natsu con mano de hierro y de forma dolorosa, le golpeó contra los azulejos de la pared del baño. La bañera estaba justo al lado de una ventana, y permanenciendo de pie así, Natsu podía mirar a la noche. Era demasiado oscuro para ver mucho, pero había una luz de calle que iluminaba un pequeño círculo naranja de la acera.

"Si alguien viene por aquí, pueden ver tu cara," dijo Gray con un bajo, y peligroso tono. "Me pregunto que tipo de expresión mostrarás."

"¡Exhibicionista!" Gruñó Natsu.

"¡Te doy toda la razón, lo soy!"

De repente, Natsu sintió a Gray entrar dentro de él. Era caliente, abrasador comparado contra el hielo que estuvo en él solo un minuto atrás. Natsu gritó mientras que aquella masiva polla le desgarraba. ¡Dolía! ¡Quemaba! ¡Se sintió tan...Malditamente...Bien!

Gray no esperó, y no fue gentil, ignorando que era la primera vez de Natsu. Se estrelló fuertemente contra él, extendiéndole, forzando su camino. El agua de la ducha y la persistente fría humedad adentro era todo el lubricante que tenía. Gray no paró. Él empujó hacia atrás, y después se deslizó dentro aún más profundo. Natsu gritó en lo que seguramente era terrible agonía, pero Gray no escuchaba por más tiempo sus gritos. Solo una palabra importaba.

Natsu debía mejor no decir 'rojo'. No ahora. Gray no estaba seguro de si podía parar.

Sus caderas se tensaron mientras que empujó hacia adentro, fijando el torso de Natsu a la pared de azulejos, sus manos fueron atrapadas por encima de su cabeza, y Gray escuchó con entusiasmo mientras que aquel sexy rugido hizo eco en el baño. Si realmente había alguien en la calle, ellos habrían escuchado el sonido de un hombre perdiendo su virginidad.

¡Y fue delicioso!

Natsu empujó. No había esposas de hielo esta vez. Era solamente la mano de Gray, pero sus dedos crujieron entre las muñecas de Natsu. Habría magulladuras desagradables en la mañana.

El pensamiento de aquellas magulladuras, aquellas pequeñas marcas de su lujuria, hicieron que Natsu temblara por dentro.

"Tan...Caliente," gruñó Gray mientras que empujó dentro.

"Gray, tócame," Natsu gimió. El frío azulejo que presionó contra su pene era molesto y no le daba la fricción que él necesitaba.

"No," Rezongó Gray.

"¡Por favor!" Exclamó Natsu.

"¡No...Estoy...Corriéndome!"

Natsu gritó en protesta. ¡No! Él no estaba para nada cerca. Todavía sentía a Gray endureciéndose, su polla golpeaba dentro fuertemente, y caliente...Tan caliente...El fluido llenó aquel condón de látex, expandiéndolo. Aquel calor era como un bálsamo para un gran dolor. Natsu se estremeció mientras que el calor volvió a su cuerpo. Sintió la cabeza de Gray descansar contra su hombro, y fríos soplos de aire enfriaron su espalda.

Él seguía caliente...¡Terriblemente caliente! "¿Gray?" Natsu se quejó.

"Lo sé," Gray le aseguró. "Eso fue codicioso, pero lo necesitaba, y aún no he acabado de jugar contigo."

Natsu sintió la emoción a través de sus nervios. ¿No habían acabado?

Gray empujó hacia afuera. La sangre ahora corría por el muslo de Natsu, únicamente lavada por la ducha. Gray cogió una toallita y, siendo lo más gentil posible, limpió a Natsu. Después Gray apagó la ducha. Los dos estaban goteando y húmedos, y Natsu no veía toallas alrededor.

"Vuelve a la cama," ordenó Gray.

Natsu miró a su cuerpo cubierto con perlas de agua. "¿Así? ¿Mojado?"

"Sí..." Gray miró aquel cuerpo bronceado, y su mirada se detuvo en la dolorosa erección. "Así. No te preocupes por ello. No es como si fueras a tener frío."

Él tenía un punto.

Natsu volvió a la otra habitación y se tumbó. A Gray le tomó un largo tiempo, necesitando deshacerse del condón primero. Cuando caminó hacia donde el Dragon Slayer estaba, Natsu se quedó sin aliento. Gray lucía diabólicamente sexy, con su cabello húmedo cayendo sobre su cara, aquel cuerpo esculpido, las cicatrices de las batallas, y su estilo de caminar. ¡Y su olor! Natsu sabía que Gray olía bien, como la menta y pinos y nieve. Ahora, había un olor más profundo en su aroma. Gray olía a...

¿A canela? ¿A una hoguera?

'¡Él huele como yo!' El pensamiento complació a Natsu, pero también sacó a luz su salvaje, animalístico, y territorial lado de él. '¡Él es mío!'

Natsu sacudió su cabeza. Odiaba aquel lado de él, una profunda personalidad interior que quería dominar, destruir, reivindicar, follar...

"Gray," susurró. "Restríngeme otra vez."

Gray vio en aquellos ojos que esto era más que tan solo una manía sexual. Para Natsu, esto era una necesidad si quería un encuentro sexual.

"Manos arriba," ordenó, y Natsu rápidamente obedeció. "Ahora, piernas arriba. Sujeta tus tobillos."

Natsu estaba confundido por esto. En vez de estar encima de su cabeza, tenía que agacharse para alcanzar sus tobillos. Afortunadamente, sus años de misiones y luchar permitían que sorprendentemente el Dragon Slayer fuera flexible. Agarró sus tobillos, y inmediatamente Gray agarró los pies de Natsu. Con una luz azul y brillante, Gray formó hielo que no solamente cubrió las muñecas, pero también sus pies.

"Listo," Gray sonrió con inmenso placer. "Estás indefenso ahora."

Natsu se estremeció y dejó salir un suave gemido cuando se dio cuenta de que Gray estaba en lo correcto. No podía mover los brazos, ni las piernas, estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, atrapado...

Gray empujó las caderas de Natsu, haciéndole rodar hacia arriba, hasta que Natsu se apoyaba en sus hombros. Entonces Gray se inclinó en la cama, separó las nalgas de Natsu, y examinó la diminuta entrada. "Agradable y limpio ahora. La única cosa que ha estado aquí ha sido mi hielo y mi polla. ¡Mío!" Se inclinó aún más y besó el pequeño agujero. Aún había un poco de sangre, y Gray la limpió. "Te herí antes. Perdón por eso. Te prometí una recompensa si conseguías soportar todos los diez cubitos de hielo dentro. Así que aquí está."

Gray dejó dos besos en cada nalga de Natsu, después lamió sobre el magullado y herido agujero. El Dragon Slayer se estremeció y retorció por el húmedo y templado sentimiento.

"Whoa, espera...¿Qué?" Gritó.

'Gray... Me está lamiendo... Ahí abajo... Está besando mi trasero.'

Natsu podía dificílmente ayudar pero se rió en voz alta. "Oh Dios mío, ¡actualmente estás besando mi trasero!"

Gray le fulminó a través del espacio entre las piernas de Natsu, donde su cabeza seguía en las almohadas, aunque el resto de su cuerpo estaba contorsionado. "¿Piensas que es gracioso, bastardo?"

De repente, Gray abofeteó el culo de Natsu. La estridente risa paró bruscamente, y los ojos de Natsu se ampliaron.

"Jo...-der," susurró Natsu.

Gray miró la reacción con perplejidad. Esto era algo que quería intentar, pero se dio cuenta de que dejar las nalgadas y-oh qué pecaminosamente delicioso-tal vez incluso los azotes hasta un momento posterior, después de que Natsu tuviera una oportunidad para pensar en el mundo del dolor y el placer que Gray podría ofrecerle. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos grandes y expresión aturdida mezclada con un profundo sonrojo, todo demostró que Natsu lo disfrutó, pero su cerebro no pudo haber registrado completamente como un golpe podía sentirse bien.

"Estoy tratando de darte un regalo especial, aún te ríes de ello. Eso es muy grosero. Deberías ser regañado."

Gray alejó su mano dramáticamente y golpeó el trasero de Natsu otra vez.

"Yaaaaargh!" Natsu gritó en un gorgoteo tenso. "Demonios... ¡Gray!"

"Has sido desobediente," dijo Gray en un tono serio. Le dio otra nalgada a Natsu.

Algo como un siseo y un gruñido burbujeó de la garganta de Natsu. "¡Más!" Gritó.

"¡Ché! ¿Por qué debería darte algo que quieres?"

En vez de nalguearle otra vez, Gray apartó sus sonrojadas-y ahora sensibles-nalgas y lamió otra vez. Natsu casi se sacude de su posición enrollada en la que Gray le puso. Después Gray presionó su lengua hacia adentro. No llenaba tanto y ni de lejos era tan abrasadora como toda su polla, pero esa lengua lamiendo y deslizándose dentro y fuera del trasero de Natsu le hacía gritar con éxtasis. Era suave, húmeda, templada. En vez de dolor al ser rasgado, esto era puro placer.

"Gray." Relinchó como un animal en celo. "¡Tócame!

En vez de eso, Gray le abofeteó otra vez. Con su lengua dentro, sintió a Natsu apretar firmemente por aquello.

"¡Gray!" Chilló Natsu.

"Tal vez debería nalguearte hasta que te vengas," Gray bromeó.

"No...Toques...Por favor," suplicó sin aliento Natsu.

Gray besó el costal de Natsu suavemente, después finalmente llegó y agarró el eje grueso. "Está caliente," siseó mientras que su mano acarició la completa longitud.

"Muerde...-Muérdeme," Natsu jadeó. "No el gran mordisco al final. Pequeños mordiscos."

"¿Así?" Gray se inclinó hacia su pecho y pellizcó el alegre y rosado pezón.

Natsu dejó una cadena de gritos mezclarse con blasfemia. "Mmm-...¡Márcame!"

Gray miró hacia arriba con confusión mientras que seguía manteniendo el pezón en sus dientes.

Natsu estaba sudado y sonrojado. "Oblígame." Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron hacia abajo. "No... No voy a...Querer correrme. ¡Márcame!"

Los ojos de Gray se oscurecieron. Las restrinciones de los tobillos de Natsu se quebraron, y Natsu se desenrolló de la extraña posición. Antes de que pudiese gemir de alivio, Gray puso las manos de Natsu contra la cabecera y bruscamente forzó a aquellos calientes pies a apartarse con sus propias frías piernas. Natsu sintió el hielo arrastrándose sobre su piel. Lentamente, de sus pies y brazos levantados, el interior del hielo crujió, cubriendo los tobillos, muñecas, rodillas, codos, sobre sus muslos y hombros. El hielo cubrió a medias la cama, dejando a Natsu parcialmente encajado, solo sus caderas, torso, cuello y cabeza eran libres.

"Eres completamente mío, Natsu," Dijo Gray con tono grave. "Este cuerpo..." Acarició con sus manos de arriba abajo su pecho y estómago, evitando todas las áreas sensibles. "...Está bajo mi control. ¿Lo entiendes? Haré que te vengas cuando yo quiera que te corras. Te lo negaré si quiero, o lo forzaré." Se inclinó justo a la oreja de Natsu, susurrando sus aterciopeladas amenazas. "Te destrozaré, y violaré..." Natsu tragó con fuerza al oír aquello. "...Y te haré rogar. Enfréntame, Natsu. Lucha conmigo todo lo que quieras. Tu cuerpo es mío, ahora."

Podía ver que sus palabras, dulces como la miel y goteando como el veneno, afectaron al cuerpo de Natsu. Ahora, todo era sobre el estado mental. Natsu necesitaba pensar, en un nivel subconsciente, que no estuviera en control, cuando en realidad Gray tuvo que mirar cuidadosamente, juzgando cada palabra no dicha. Ahora mismo, aquellos ojos, como una criatura salvaje, que estaban desafiando a Gray para capturar al Dragon Slayer.

Gray se inclinó y acarició la rígida, caliente polla. La espina de Natsu se arqueó.

"¡No!" Gritó Natsu. "¡Para!

Era todo psicológico, y Gray tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo eso. "Voy a hacer que te vengas, Natsu."

"¡No!" Gruñó, y Gray vió un recuerdo en aquellos estrechos ojos.

"Tanto como si lo quieres..." Agarró el pelo de Natsu y tiró de las hebras rosas fuertemente, llevando la cabeza de Natsu hacia arriba. "...O no!" Gray lamió desde la nuez de Adán de Natsu hasta su mandíbula, y fue hacia sus labios.

Natsu tiró de el hielo, y Gray miró con irónica diversión. ¡Vaya complejo y pequeño dragón atrapó! Hace un minuto estaba empezando por ello, y después estaba luchando contra aquello. Gray liberó el cabello rosa de Natsu bruscamente. Natsu arremetió contra él, empujando hacia adelante, y sus dientes rompieron la piel. Sin pensar, Gray le abofeteó la cara.

"Es mejor que disfrutes esto," susurró oscuramente.

Después se deslizó hacia la polla. Natsu trató de mover sus caderas, pero estaban atrapadas. Gray sonrió cuando sintió flamas en la piel de Natsu, todavía su hielo se mantenía. Había desarrollado este tipo particular de hielo para resistir a las llamas de Natsu en sus peleas. Se regeneraba, así que no importaba cuánto lo derretía Natsu, se congelaba otra vez y se volvía más duro. No había forma de que Natsu fuera liberado.

No perdió el tiempo. Natsu tenía una necesidad, y Gray desesperadamente quería cumplirla. Tomó la polla de Natsu dentro de su boca, succionando, engullendo, usando su mano para acariciar la base, mientras que sus dedos ocasionalmente apretaban sus bolas.

"¡Para!" Gritó Natsu. "¡Oh Dios, síiiiii!"

Necesitando liberarse, todavía no queriendo perder el control: las dos fuerzas chocaron en la mente de Natsu mientras que sintió aquella fría y caliente boca bombeándole, aquella dura lengua acariciando, aquellas heladas manos frotando...Todo de ello era de Gray, y... ¡Forzado! Tenía que dejar a su mente pensar eso. Lo quería, por supuesto, pero su cuerpo luchó contra la liberación.

¡Obligado!

¡Violado!

¡Llegando al límite!

¡Humillado!

¡Lucha contra ello!

Natsu rugió, y la boca de Gray se apartó.

"¡No!" Natsu jadeó. Estaba tan cerca...Tan cerca...

"¿No te lo dije? Solo te dejaré correrte cuando yo quiera."

"¡Bastardo!

Natsu empujó más, pero la mano de Gray seguía sosteniendo su pene. Su cuerpo se deslizó y descansó encima de aquel cuerpo ardiente.

"Creo que había una petición." Gray sonó tan arrogante, aquello molestó a Natsu... ¡Y le puso caliente!

La mano de Gray era brusca con su pene, tirando, apretando, acariciando toda la longitud y rápidamente. Las caderas de Natsu sacudían contra su mano. Quería más. Lo quería más fuerte. Lo quería hasta el final. ¡Ahora!

"¡Gray!" Gritó.

De repente, aquella cabeza fría estaba contra su cuello, y Natsu sintió aquellos dientes morder su piel. ¡Siendo marcado! ¡Él! ¡Un Dragon Slayer! Fue la última forma de humillación, siendo marcado por otro. Aquellos dientes no eran suficientemente fuertes para romper la piel, y aquella fue una pequeña victoria para Natsu porque...

¡Sus dientes podían!

Sin avisar, Natsu se inclinó hacia el hombro de Gray y mordió...¡Fuerte! Sus caninos le perforaron, y el grito de Gray se mezcló con el gruñido de Natsu. Natsu lamió la mordida y tomó la sangre con su lengua. Saboreó las hormonas de la lujuria y el sexo en esa sangre. ¡Un sabor delicioso! Le llevó hacia el límite.

Necesidad, codicia, deseo, pasión: todo estalló en riachuelos blancos de fluido.

Finalmente, Natsu liberó su mordida, y Gray se alejó. La sangre seguía derramándose de las perforaciones, y Natsu lamió sus labios con satisfacción.

"¡Bastardo! No me avisaste sobre esa parte."

"Dije que podría querer hacerlo. No sabía si lo haría o no," Natsu se encogió de hombros. "Nunca antes hice esto con un compañero. Solo sabía que siempre lo anhelé. Fue puro instinto."

"¡Tu instinto apesta!" Gray miró a su hombro, pero cuando sintió la humedad, puso sus dedos sobre ella y los trajó de vuelta para ver un brillante rojo. "Mierda, realmente estoy sangrando."

"Libérame," ordenó Natsu. "La sanaré."

Gray dejó al hielo ir, y Natsu lentamente movió su cuerpo sudado. Volteó a Gray para inspeccionar la mordida. El orgullo surgió en él otra vez. Gray le marcó, pero él marcó al mago de hielo más profundamente. Natsu lamió las gotas de sangre, después lamió sobre la herida de las perforaciones.

"Eso está probablemente lleno de bacterias," Gray refunfuñó.

"Calla. Esto sana."

"¿La saliva de los Dragon Slayer cura?"

"Solamente cuando estamos así. Igneel me contó sobre ello. La saliva de un dragón sana después de la excitación sexual, así que los dragones pueden curar algunas heridas hechas durante la copulación."

"¿Tu padre te enseñó sobre el sexo entre dragones? ¡Sheesh!"

"Igneel me enseñó un montón de cosas," Natsu sonrió profundamente, lamiendo la piel de Gray. La herida ya había empezado a curarse, pero le gustaba el gusto salado de la piel de Gray. "Necesito sostenerte ahora."

"¿Lo necesitas? Podría limpiarte. Tienes semen por todo tu pecho."

"'¡Lame!" El tono de Natsu no dejaba lugar para una discusión.

"¡Ché! Y yo que pensé que eras un perfecto sumiso." Gray no discutió. Lamió el pecho de Natsu, limpiando el residuo sexual.

Natsu le miró lamiendo el semen, y el calor se expandió sobre él. Un compañero limpia el desastre, y el dragón protege al compañero, cura las heridas, y permanece con el compañero hasta que se recuperan. Tal vez Igneel le dijo eso también, o tal vez eran instintos que resonaban en el cerebro de Natsu. Cualquiera que sea el caso...Natsu acarició el pelo de Gray mientras miraba a su compañero limpiándole. Entonces Gray miró hacia arriba, y saltó encima de Natsu, forzándole a caer de espaldas mientras que su lengua entró.

Aquella lengua... La lengua que lamió sus pezones, entró en su trasero, chupó su polla, y ahora estaba bañada por el propio semen de Natsu. El Dragon Slayer gimió por la traviesa y ocupada lengua, que compartió todos aquellos sabores con él.

Natsu agarró a Gray y lo abrazó. "Suficiente," susurró cansado. "Realmente necesito sostenerte." Definitivamente, era un instinto. El de sujetar. El de amar. El de proteger a su compañero.

"Eres un bastardo raro," murmuró Gray, aunque no le importaba demasiado. Los brazos de Natsu eran un poco demasiado calientes, pero eran fuertes y cómodos. ¿Había alguna feromona que Natsu despedía y que hacía a Gray tan inmensamente cansado?"

"¿Gray?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Puedo dormir aquí?"

"Mm-hmm," Gray aceptó.

"Bien. A dormir. ¿Y Gray?"

"Gmmm," gimió con molestia.

"...Gracias."

Gray sonrió, y acarició aquel pecho caliente. En menos de un minuto, los dos se durmieron, quedando envueltos en los brazos del otro."


	2. Exhibicionismo

**Lo siento muchisísisisisimo por tardar milenios en subir otro capítulo T-T Veréis, mi ordenador estaba estropeado y hasta ahora no he podido traducir NADA u.u Pero bueno, ya está bien, así que, para no dejaros con mal sabor de boca, he traducido el segundo capítulo para antes de final de año ^^ Eso si es que no traduzco hoy el tercero, porque esto es pura adicción. Gracias por el apoyo, no voy a dejar de lado la traducción, pero por las circunstancias ha estado abandonado por unos meses, espero que me lo perdonéis algún día... xD**

**And Rhov, I'm sorry too, I just couldn't translate anything, my laptop just literally died... Well, I hope you're better now with your wrist ^^ **

**Y ahora, el capítulo e.e**

* * *

Disclaimer: este es un fanfiction traducido, el original es escrito por la usuaria Rhov.

* * *

**Fight me, Bite me.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Exhibicionismo.**

Cuando Gray despertó, pasó unos pocos de minutos mirando al techo, sintiendo una gran humedad por todo su cuerpo. Miró hacia el despertador.

Las once de la mañana. Nunca fue alguien que se despertaba temprano. Se sintió como si tal vez hubiese despertado por la noche y...

Un recuerdo le sacudió de lleno en la vigilia. ¡Natsu! Sus gemidos, sus gruñidos, los gritos que habían hecho eco en su habitación, todo volvió hacia la mente de Gray.

Miro hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero nadie estaba ahí. Palpó el colchón, esperando que siguiese cálido gracias al cuerpo ardiente del Dragon Slayer, pero nada. Quiso tener un olfato como el de Natsu para poder saber si el pelirrosa estuvo ahí o no.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó tambaleándose hacia el baño, completamente desnudo, aunque eso era normal. Se acordó de Natsu sujetándose del grifo de la ducha con el agua goteando de su trasero. No, definitivamente algo así de erótico tuvo que ser un sueño. ¿Pero un sueño sobre Natsu? ¡De toda la gente que había!

Gray orinó y miró hacia su pene. 'Empujando a Natsu contra la pared del baño...'

"Mierda," dijo Gray entre dientes al ver que el líquido amarillo se detuvo por la excitación. Se detuvo un momento para calmar su mente antes de que pudiese terminar de orinar.

Mientras que las últimas gotas salieron, recordó que Natsu le había mordido. Debía tener alguna marca, alguna costra donde el Dragon Slayer clavó sus dientes.

¡Sí! Aquello sería una prueba. Sin embargo, cuando se miró en el espejo que estaba encima del lavabo, solo había un débil enrojecimiento, que se parecía más a la picadura de un mordisco, en vez de ser las heridas punzantes que sabía que deberían estar ahí.

"¿Fue realmente solo un sueño?" Susurró, frotando sobre los puntitos rosas que estaban en su cuello. Ni siquiera dolían. "Tuvo que serlo. Natsu como un masoquista... ¡Eso es imposible!"

Se tomó una ducha más fría de lo habitual, comió algunos cereales, se vistió-al menos empezaría su día completamente vestido-y después hizo el largo camino hacia la sala del gremio. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y alejarlos de aquellos sueños eróticos. Una misión lo haría. O una fuerte bebida. O ambos.

Inmediatamente después de entrar, sus ojos vieron un rosa, y miró rápidamente a Natsu, que estaba sentado, no en un taburete del bar, no merodeando desafiando a alguien para pelear con él, pero sí en un banco comiendo algo para almorzar.

Natsu miró hacia la puerta, y sus ojos se encontraron. Esperó por una señal, una sonrisa, un ceño fruncido...Algo. ¡Cualquier cosa! En vez de eso, Natsu apartó la mirada sin expresión alguna, incluso no le insultó como hacía normalmente. Mordió su sandwich y masticó mientras miraba hacia una conversación entre Lisanna y Elfman.

Gray sacudió su cabeza. ¡Tuvo que ser un sueño!

Entró y ordenó solamente un batido de proteínas para el desayuno-barra-almuerzo. Lucy no estaba ahí aquel día, así que Erza decidió que estarían al tanto para aceptar una solicitud. Gray sorbió el batido, no tenía nadie con quien hablar. Sin Natsu molestándole para pelear con él o Lucy para mantenerle distraido, sus únicas opciones para entretenerse fueron ver a Juvia escondiéndose detrás de una columna y mirando hacia él usando su manera espeluznante-acosadora, o Cana, que solamente quería un encuentro de bebidas. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que estúpidamente aceptó.

Quince jarras de cerveza después-un nuevo record para él mismo-Gray perdió la conciencia en un charco de cerveza derramada y una montaña de vasos vacíos.

* * *

Llegó a un momento en el que todo su alrededor era cálido. Dos brazos le sostenían, y descansaba sobre la espalda de alguien. Alguien le estaba llevando.

"Eres realmente un idiota," se quejó Natsu.

Gray sintió la suavidad de la bufanda blanca y enterró la cabeza en ella. "¿Nosotros lo hicimos anoche?" preguntó atontado.

Sintió los músculos de Natsu tensarse. Estaba inseguro de si Natsu le había escuchado o no, o si incluso le dio finalmente una respuesta, porque Gray se desmayó otra vez.

Cuando despertó, supo como Natsu se sentía en un tren. Apenas consciente, Gray corrió hacia el baño y vomitó en el váter.

Quince jarras de cerveza más el batido de proteínas que bebió en aquella mañana, todo volvió a subir.

"Tengo un cubo al lado de tu cama."

Aún sintiéndose pesado, Gray reconoció la voz de Natsu viniendo de la entrada del baño, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar o incluso mirar hacia él, Gray vomitó otra vez.

"Haré algo de caldo," ofreció Natsu, después dejó solo a Gray para limpiar.

Finalmente, las arcadas pararon, y Gray se limpió la boca. Natsu debió haberle llevado a casa. ¿Por qué él? Tal vez Erza le ordenó llevarse al patético y borracho idiota de Gray a su casa. Aquello sonaba como una posibilidad.

Todavía, seguía el recuerdo de una memoria, él mismo llevando a Natsu al estilo de princesa desde la cama hacia aquel baño.

"Mierda," se quejó. ¡Maldito sueño erótico!

Caminó hacia la sala principal y escuchó ruido en la cocina. También se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba más caliente de lo que normalmente le gustaba. ¡El idiota de el Dragón Slayer de Fuego la jodió con el termostato! Marchó hacia la cocina, listo para gritarle, hasta que vio a Natsu junto a la estufa llevando un delantal. Su boca se abrió un poco para soltar un suspiro. Cuando Natsu se volteó y sonrió enormemente, Gray pudo haber saltado directamente hacia el bastardo y después haberle follado contra el fregadero.

"¿Sintiéndote mejor?" preguntó Natsu.

"Ligeramente," se quejó Gray, intentando no recordarse que si hizo algo agotador-como agarrar a Natsu alrededor de las caderas, empujarle contra el contador, follando contra la ingle del chico hasta que se endureció y gimió su nombre en un gemido lujurioso-'¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate!'-, algo como aquello posiblemente habría causado a su estómago tambalearse otra vez.

"Hay té en la mesa."

Té. Sí, beber té. El té era una buena distracción y podría calmar su estómago, también.

Gray murmuró gracias, y después se sentó en frente de una taza de humeante té verde. Tomó un sorbo, después gritó. ¡Demasiado caliente! Hizo un par de cubitos de hielo en su mano y los dejó caer dentro.

Cubitos de hielo. Cubitos de hielo en el culo de Natsu...

'Maldita sea, ¡cállate!'

"Oh, ¿está caliente? Lo siento. No estaba seguro de que tan caliente te gusta tu té. Lo hice más frío de lo que normalmente hago."

"Idiota," murmuró Gray.

Después de un minuto, Natsu había traído un tazón de caldo de pollo y un trozo de pan. "Así que, ¿fue Cana tan insistente cuando te desafió, eres tan estúpido como parece, o fue la noche anterior tan mala?"

Gray se ahogó con el té y escupió unas pocas gotas. "¿La noche...La noche anterior?"

Natsu se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. "Si fue mala, no puedo evitarlo. Fue mi primera vez, después de todo."

Los pulmones de Gray tomaron aire. ¡Entonces aquello 'pasó'! Aquellas visiones, aquellas escenas en su cabeza, todas las fantasías eróticas...¡Fueron reales!

"No...No estabas aquí cuando desperté," susurró Gray.

"Me despierto más temprano. Me quedé aquí por dos horas. Parecías dormido. No quería despertarte. Después me di cuenta de que Happy podía estar preocupado, así que me fui para decirle que estaba bien. Luego volví aquí, escuché que estabas en la ducha, así que fui al gremio."

"Pero no dijiste nada cuando entré."

Natsu le miró frustrado. "¿Qué se supone que tuve que decir? 'Hey Gray, buenos días, gracias por follarme la noche anterior.' Idiota, obviamente no dije nada. Estaba esperando para que vinieses hacia a mí, pero en vez de eso bebiste hasta entrar en coma. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo pensar?" Le miró de forma enojada. "Si fue tan...'repugnante' para ti, no tuviste por qué hacerlo conmigo."

Gray sacudió su cabeza. "Pensé...Pensé...Que era un sueño. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No estabas aquí por la mañana, no dijiste nada, y no habían marcas en mi cuello."

Natsu acarició la zona de la piel donde mordió a Gray. "La sané. Me habría gustado verte mostrando la marca que te hice, pero mencionaste que no estabas demasiado seguro de dejar marcas permanentes, así que me aseguré de que sanase completamente."

"Está bien si hay alguna herida. Solo quiero decir que...Tengo demasiadas cicatrices, ya sabes," dijo, tocando el corte que estaba por encima de su ceja. "No necesito lucir como si hubiese sido maltratado por un dragón, también."

Natsu tomó su bufanda y la retiró de su cuello. Gray le miró, y vio una gran marca de color púrpura donde mordió a Natsu.

"¿Puede ser así?"

Viendo su marca en la piel de Natsu hizo que un emocionante escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de Gray. Si las propias palabras de Natsu y sus propias y vagas memorias no eran suficiente para convencerle, aquella marca en el cuello de Natsu era prueba de que aquella noche realmente sucedió. Se inclinó hacia adelante y cuidadosamente acarició la herida.

¡Su herida! ¡Su marca de amor!

La cara de Natsu se estremeció, pero parecía que aquello excitaba a Gray. Natsu tuvo que estar lidiando con aquel persistente dolor todo el día. Cada punzada de dolor era un recordatorio de su pervertido acoplamiento.

"Sí," murmuró Gray, y se inclinó para besar la marca. "Puede ser exactamente así." La besó otra vez, después repartió besos por el cuello de Natsu, ligeramente succionando su piel.

El Dragon Slayer gimió suavemente y movió su cabeza hacia el lado, dándole a Gray un mejor acceso. Aquellos fríos labios estremecieron y hicieron que el corazón de Natsu se acelerase con recuerdos de la noche anterior. Después de preocuparse porque Gray pudiese haber odiado aquello, sentir su toque otra vez era celestial. Los deseos surgieron a través de su sangre caliente. ¡Quería más!

Gray se alejó para mirar a la cara de Natsu. Ahora, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras jadeaba con suspiros ardientes. Lucía tan erótico.

Quería atar a Natsu. Quería encadenarle, verle forcejear, escucharle gritar, mientras que le entregaba dolor y placer a su cuerpo. Gray lamió sus labios al pensar en ello. Entonces forzó a sus ojos para cerrarse, y se retiró. Tenía que tranquilizarse, después de todo.

Gray volvió a sentarse en su silla y sorbió algo de caldo que Natsu hizo. "¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?"

"¿Huh?" Natsu le miró confundido. ¿Por qué Gray paró? ¡Quería más! Después de aquello Natsu se dio cuenta que tal vez seguía sintiéndose enfermo.

"Fui bastante duro contigo, eso mas que fue tu primera vez. ¿Estás bien? ¿Duele mucho? ¿Es difícil moverse?"

"Oh," entendió, y Natsu se sonrojó ligeramente. "Estoy bien. Bueno, algo de dolor cuando me siento, pero es soportable."

"Eso es bueno. Debería darte un descanso por hoy."

Natsu se retorció un poco. "No tienes... Por qué hacerlo," dijo titubeando. "¿Podríamos hacer otras cosas, verdad? No solamente s-...sexo."

Gray encontró casi imposible tragar el pan que Natsu le dio. "Seguro," dijo, forzando a su voz para sonar neutral cuando en realidad su garganta se contraía con tensión sexual. "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Natsu le miró perplejo. "En realidad no...No lo sé."

Gray bebió un poco más de caldo. "Piensa sobre ello mientras que como. Si hay algo que quieras intentar, solo dímelo."

La mente de Gray se aceleró con todas las traviesas, sucias, y cosas sexys que podría hacer a Natsu. Por la manera en la que las mejillas del chico se tornaron rosas, Natsu debía estar pensando sobre algunas cosas. Gray se preguntó que encendió a Natsu, además de su extraña necesidad de ser atado.

¿De qué trataba aquello, de todas formas? No era solo una peculiaridad, no por la forma en la que Natsu actuó. Más bien, parecía ser una necesidad psicológico. Más toda esa cosa sobre necesitar sentirse como si estuviera siendo violado... En serio, ¿qué demonios pasaba con eso?

"Hay una cosa," dijo Natsu tímidamente.

Gray comió algo más de sopa. Si iban a jugar, necesitaba energía. "¿Sí? ¿El qué?"

"Tienes razón, sigue doliendo, así que me preguntaba... ¿Podemos refrescarnos en la bañera juntos?"

¡Demasiado... lindo! "¿Refrescarnos, huh? Seguro, podemos hacer eso."

Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron. Se imaginó a él y Gray acariciándose juntos en la bañera, tal vez un masaje sensual podría conducir eso a más.

"Pero mi bañera no es lo suficientemente grande. Hay apenas sitio para una persona ahí. ¿Y sí vamos al balneario?"

Aquello no era tan atrayente, pero Natsu hizo a sí mismo sonreir. Gastar algo de tiempo junto con Gray, incluso en publico, era suficiente para él.

* * *

Una hora después, Natsu y Gray entraron al balneario público de Magnolia. Era famoso, y como de costumbre, estaba un poco lleno. Cada vez más le disgustaba a Natsu esta idea. Quería algo romántico, y aquello no iba a pasar en una piscina llena de gente con hombres sudando.

Entraron a la sección de limpieza y casualmente se despojaron de sus ropas. Natsu había visto a Gray desnudo muchas veces, en realidad no tenía alguna reacción ante la idea de el mago de hielo desnudándose.

Gray, con la otra mano, estaba realmente esforzándose con la tentación de examinar y mirar a Natsu mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones. Tuvo que regañarse a sí mismo. Una erección formándose en público estaba simplemente fuera de la cuestión, al menos no hasta que estuvieran bajo agua y pudiese esconderse a sí mismo. Aún con el tiempo que pasó quitándose la ropa, estaba semi-erecto. No era suficiente para destacar. Caminó hacia los taburetes del baño, se sentó en uno vacío, y hizo el agua extra fría después de verterla sobre su cabeza.

¡Aquello ayudaba!

Natsu vio que las otras áreas estaban llenas, así que caminó hacia Gray. "Lavaré tu espalda," ofreció, y tomó el jabón de sus manos.

Gray trató de ignorarle. Era el único que sugirió venir a un lugar público, después de todo. Sin embargo, tenía una razón para venir aquí... Y pensar sobre esa razón fue lo que le hizo estremecerse. Dejó que Natsu restregase el jabón por su espalda, y lavó la espuma con más agua fría. Al vertir el agua sobre su cabeza salpicó a Natsu.

"¡Gyaaa! ¿Has puesto cubitos de hielo ahí?" Gritó el Dragon Slayer.

"Solo porque no está hirviendo," Se burló.

A cambio, Gray limpió a Natsu, frotando el paño jabonoso sobre aquella piel bronceada mientras que Natsu enjabonaba su pelo rosa. El agua que usaba para lavarse se sentía como si hubiese venido directamente de una tetera humeante. Una vez que estaban limpios, se dirigieron a las aguas termales. Gray envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cinta-algo que normalmente nunca se molestaba en hacer-y observó a Natsu saltar justo dentro, nada molesto por el calor tórrido. Gray era ambivalente en cuanto a los baños calientes, pero por el bien de Natsu aguantaria. Incluso si el Dragon Slayer se veía menos feliz sobre un baño público a la primera, seguramente se veía aturdido ahora. Hizo que lo que Gray había planeado aún más dulce, y viendo a los otros bañistas alrededor solamente consiguió aumentar su excitación.

Gray tiró la toalla y bajó hacia el agua antes de que alguien viese que tan duro estaba. El calor le ayudó para suavizarse un poco, pero después Natsu hizo que todo volviese a como antes cuando se deslizó cerca suyo. Aunque no estaban necesariamente sentándose muy cerca, la mano de Natsu se deslizó y tocó la rodilla de Gray bajo el agua. Aquel toque caliente atormentó su serenidad.

"Lo siento si no es lo que tenías en mente," dijo Gray, esforzándose para sonar casual.

"Está bien. Me gustan los baños calientes."

Los dedos de Natsu acariciaron la rodilla de Gray un poco más, y el mago de hielo supo que estaba completamente excitado ahora.

Natsu miró hacia abajo y vió la cabeza rosada apuntando hacia arriba. Le hizo sonreir, viendo como afectó a Gray. "Vas a tener un problema con eso," bromeó tranquilamente.

"Probablemente," admitió. "Tal vez deberías tocar en otro lugar."

Natsu retiró la mano con una mirada de culpabilidad. "P-perdón."

La mano de Gray tomó aquellos dedos. "Quiero decir..." Cuidadosamente llevó la mano de Natsu de vuelta, manteniendo el movimiento por encima de la línea del agua al mínimo ya que trajo la mano de Natsu un poco atrás y hacia su trasero. "...En otro lugar."

Los ojos de Natsu se agrandaron. Miró nerviosamente alrededor del ocupado baño público.

"Ya que está lleno, nadie estará mirando hacia nosotros de cerca."

Gray movió la mano de Natsu para tomar solo un dedo adelante. Simplemente trató de estirar un músculo tenso, mientras que sus labios se abrieron un poco, y deslizó la mano de Natsu bajo él. Lentamente, bajó un poco, y el dedo índice de Natsu se deslizó dentro de su culo. Gray cerró sus ojos y forzó su rostro a mantenerse impasible mientras que cuidadosamente se asentaba en la mano de Natsu. Natsu parecía horrorizado, demasiado asustado para retirarlo. Nunca tocó a otra persona de esta manera, y sentirse dentro del trasero de Gray hizo que instantáneamente se pusiera duro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Siseó. Si hubiera estado hablando en un volumen normal, la voz de Natsu se hubiera entrecortado. Eso complació un poco a Gray.

"De esta manera, nadie lo verá". Mantuvo su respiración calmada, aunque estaba demasiado constante. "¿Esto hace daño a tu mano?"

Natsu negó con la cabeza. "De verdad, eres un maldito exhibicionista."

"No es como si quisiera hacer un show de todo esto. Me gusta la emoción, sabiendo que alguien podría pillarme."

"¿Quieres que alguien lo vea?"

"¡No! Me sentiría avergonzado si realmente alguien lo viera. Lo que quiero es hacer lo más que pueda, empujarlo tan lejos como pueda, sin ser pillado." Sonrió aún más a Natsu, compartiendo aquel horrible secretillo con él. "Esa es la emoción: saber que alguien podría verme, pero no querer que me vean. El pavor, el miedo, la anticipación que electrifica cada toque, estar totalmente alerta de los alrededores mientras que satisfago mis deseos interiores, viviendo en esa cima peligrosa de perversión y descubrimiento, escondiendo al mundo entero el morboso bastardo que soy ... Todo es parte de la diversión."

Natsu no veía como podía ser divertido, pero si era lo que haría a Gray feliz, podría satisfacerlo. Después de todo, el mago de hielo había cedido a los propios deseos pervertidos de Natsu la noche anterior.

"Haz lo más que creas que puedes hacer sin atraer la atención," susurró Gray, "pero cuando diga que pares, tienes que parar sí o sí."

"¿No vas a correrte?"

"Utilizan magia en el agua así que si alguien orina o se viene, hace que la piel de esa persona parezca como si la Fairy Glitter hubiera simplemente pasado por todo su cuerpo."

"¿Eso te ha pasado alguna vez?"

"¡Claro que no! Vi que le pasó a una pareja gay una vez, pero estaba siendo muy obvio. Solo para cuando lo diga, y si piensas que vas a perder el control, sal del agua."

Natsu se mantuvo firme, mirando a el alrededor de los otros hombres enjabonándose. Estaba separado por géneros, así que al menos no había chicas alrededor. Si hubieran estado, entonces teniendo dos jóvenes, y musculosos hombres en la piscina podría haber llamado la atención. En vez de eso, era un baño lleno de hombres, personas enjabonándose tranquilamente en su pequeña y propia área, o agrupados, hombres de negocios de media edad en su mayoría, discutiendo sobre el trabajo, mujeres, y política sobre la atmósfera relajante del onsen. Nadie miró hacia ellos, o si lo hicieron, solo vieron dos jóvenes disfrutando el agua caliente. Si las mejillas de Natsu estuvieran un poco rosas, o si Gray dejó escapar un suspiero que escondía un gemido, era aparentemente debido solamente al calor que relajaba a todos los demás.

Natsu movió su dedo en círculos, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de dentro. El pensamiento de estar dentro de Gray era suficiente para volverle loco. Pero Gray ya le dijo que se saliera del agua si Natsu se sentía abrumado.

"No... No sé donde tocar," Natsu tomó aire, paranoíco al pensar que todos estaban observándoles secretamente.

"Toca todo," susurró Gray, manteniendo incluso su respiración, aunque tragó duro. "Sentirás algo que es un poco diferente. Aguanta." Se desplazó otra vez, y levantó sus caderas ligeramente, así que Natsu podía dar más profundo. "Intenta adentrarte más."

Natsu reajustó su mano. De repente, había una textura diferente.

"Mhn," gruñó Gray, manteniendo sus labios cerrados ligeramente. Su cuerpo se tensó, pero lentamente se relajó. "Ahí," suspiró, pero el viento vino rápidamente, escondiendo un gemido. Otra vez, tragó espesamente. "¿Te gusta esto, Natsu? No es físicamente ser atado, pero estás restringido por los tabús sociales."

"Pensé que dijiste que no actuarías como un pervertido en público."

"Nunca dije eso. Dije que no lo sería en el gremio, por respeto, o en un callejón raro, donde es casi seguro que serás visto o al menos oído. No haré esto donde la gente me pueda ver."

"Gray, una docena de personas nos puede ver ahora. Al menos dos están mirándome justo a mí."

"No se enterarán de que estamos haciendo algo raro mientras que no la fastidies. Ahora, sigue haciendo eso. Se siente realmente bien. Tus dedos se sienten muy calientes."

"Gray, no hables," susurró Natsu. Palabras así indudablemente desharían su compostura.

Natsu empujó su dedo dentro, tratando de no mostrar nada. Entonces vio que la mano de Gray se movió hacia abajo y, siempre tan secretamente, se acarició a sí mismo. Su cara nunca mostró nada. Por encima del agua, todo estaba quieto. Solo Natsu podría oír su respiración mientras que Gray se excitaba.

Gray miró alrededor. En todos lados, había gente. Los hombres a veces echaban un vistazo, casualmente mirando la piscina. Gray se preguntó si otros estaban haciendo cosas como esta. ¿Podrían otros contar que lo estaban haciendo? Si fueran pillados-

Eso fvue lo que hizo a su corazón acelerarse. Si fuese pillado ... si los demás se enterasen ... si supieran el hombre retorcido que era-

Quería empujar esa emoción, y hacer esto con Natsu era la mejor manera. Natsu, que nunca había tocado a un hombre así antes ... Natsu, que era virgen ayer, sin experiencia, tan obviamente nervioso ... Natsu, que ahora tenía su secreto yo literalmente en la palma de su mano. ¡Oh sí! Hacer esto con Natsu era cien veces más emocionante que solamente masturbarse en público.

¡Ahora, podría compartir la experiencia!

La otra mano de Gray alcanzó la polla de Natsu, acariciando el eje con inacabable lentitud, solo por mera diversión. Los ojos de Natsu miraron hacia abajo. La mano de Gray se sentía fría, incluso debajo de agua tan caliente. Natsu peleó contra el deseo de empujar entre esos dedos fríos. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron. Necesitaba vigilar. Necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie venía hacia ellos, nadie estaba observando muy cerca, o mirando de manera sospechosa. Necesitaba proteger el secreto de Gray, justo como Gray estaba guardando en secreto el hecho de que a Natsu le gustaba ser atado.

Si no fuera por la magia en el agua, Natsu sintió que habría amado masturbar a Gray, solo para ver si podría estar tan pasivo incluso durante un momento abrumador.

Los ojos de Gray miraron hacia delante, centrándose en el grupo de empresarios que estaba empezando a hacer ruido. "¡Malditos viejos ruidosos!"

"G-Gray..."

Escuchando el temblor de la voz de Natsu, se sacudió y miró hacia él. "¿Estás bien?" Vio que Natsu estaba teniendo de verdad un momento duro al resistirse. "No tienes por qué empujar tus límites. Sal si lo necesitas."

"No, estoy bien."

"Natsu, me humillarás a mí tanto como a ti mismo si te vienes en esta piscina."

"No te haría eso, Gray." Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, estaban más calmados y brillaban con confianza.

Mirando esa cara, dándose cuenta de la absoluta confianza que le estaba dando a Natsu, instantáneamente abrumó a Gray. "Vale, para ... para," avisó, dejando ir a Natsu y moviendo sus caderas otra vez. "Sácalo lentamente." De mala gana, Natsu volvió a poner su mano en su sitio. "Como pensé, es más difícil durar un largo tiempo cuando estoy con alguien en comparación con cuando estoy solo."

"Perdón-"

"No, solamente significa que eres demasiado bueno."

Oír a Gray decir eso aumentó el ego de Natsu.

"Si sales frente al bambú de ahí, nadie te verá de frente."

"Escogiste este lugar por eso," entendió.

"Sí, no quiero que nadie nos vea erectos. Hay un hotel del amor al otro lado de la calle."

"Pensé que no querías hacerle nada a mi trasero."

"No lo haré. Necesitas sanar esa parte o será malo."

"¿Entonces por qué un hotel del amor?"

Gray sonrió satisfecho con ojos llenos de peligro. "Solamente dije que dejaría tu trasero en paz. No dije nada sobre el resto de ti. Tengo algo planeado, algo que creo que realmente te gustará."

Natsu tragó duro. Una amenaza como esa disparó fuego hacia su ingle.

"Deja la piscina dos minutos después de mí, vístete, y entonces ve al hotel. Estaré esperando."

"¿Por qué esperar dos minutos?" Muy dentro de sí mismo, Natsu quería ir al hotel directamente, sin secarse o incluso vestirse.

"Idiota, así nadie sospecha nada. Intenta que esa erección baje antes de irte. Y no me mires con esa cara tan infantil. Voy a estar contigo en nada de tiempo."

Gray se giró cuidadosamente, así nadie podría ver su excitación, y salió. Rápidamente, amarró su toalla alrededor de su cintura. Luego se marchó, y si alguien viese alguna dureza en la parte inferior de su toalla, pensarían que era solamente una reacción natural al calor y el frío. Natsu esperó, preguntándose que planeó Gray. ¿Cómo le restringiría esta vez? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Tengo algo planeado, algo que creo que realmente te gustará.

No, ¡no debía pensar sobre aquello! Necesitaba calmarse. Mirando alrededor hacia esos hombres extraños hizo que su erección bajara rápidamente. Ninguno de ellos era atractivo para él, incluso los más jóvenes. Ninguno de ellos querría atarle. O si lo hicieran, no serían lo suficientemente fieros. Nunca podrían ser tan fríos como Gray.

Una vez que estaba totalmente flácido de nuevo, salió y volvió al vestuario. Se secó, se vistió, y salió del balneario. Justo al otro lado de la calle, vio el hotel del amor. Tenía una entrada trasera privada, pero si una persona supiera a que callejón mirar, cualquiera aún podría ver que alguien iba al hotel.

Gray estaba esperándole en aquel edificio. Gray quería atarle y hacer algo pervertido, algo que hacia sus ojos brillar como el hielo. Todo el cuerpo de Natsu ardió acaloradamente al pensarlo. Su pene volvió a endurecerse otra vez. Se dirigió hacia delante, desapareció en ese callejón, y siguió las flechas hacia la entrada del hotel.

Gray estaba en el vestuario, con los brazos cruzados impacientemente, y con una llave ya en su mano. Sus ojos se desviaron al ver el pelo rosa, y Gray tragó saliva cuando vio la lujuria hervir a fuego lento en los estrechos ojos de Natsu. Silenciosamente, con solo el hueco de su dedo, hizo señas al Dragon Slayer para que le siguiera. Natsu caminó detrás de el, con su corazón palpitante, su polla ya crispando, curioso por lo que el mago de hielo tenía preparado para él.

* * *

Eso es todo n.n Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias a **Maglucy, Llaelien y Three Crazy Writers **por el apoyo, intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez u.u ¡De verdad que lo siento!

And Rhov, I hope your wrist is better now, keep on! ^-^


	3. Forzado, observando, y siendo azotado

DIOOOOOOOOOS, LO TERMINÉ, NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE 19 PÁGINAS TRADUCIDAS.

Gracias a todas/os por las nuevas reviews 3 Os aviso de que este fic tendrá parafilias (em, se llaman así, ¿cierto?), instrumentos y cosas muuuuy raras que a lo mejor gustan, y que a lo mejor no, pero bueno, aquí hay mucho sadomasoquismo en el aire xD Como sea, ya sabéis que el fanfiction original es de **Wild Rhov.**

Sin nada más que decir, disfrutad del nuevo capítulo.

**Advertencia: Edité el capítulo 1 porque tenía grandes errores D: Mi nivel de inglés cambió considerablemente desde entonces y cuando leí el capítulo de nuevo me horroricé y enseguida corrí a cambiarlo xD Como sea, gracias por leer :)**

* * *

**Fight me, bite me.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**Forzado, observando, y siendo azotado.**

Fueron adentro de la habitación del hotel, e instantáneamente Gray estrelló a Natsu contra la puerta, ni siquiera esperando a que se cerrase completamente. Retiró la bufanda blanca e inmediatamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Natsu. Natsu peleó con la camisa, pues carecía de la destreza del stripper. Gray se retiró, con su boca goteando por la saliva de Natsu, y se quitó la camisa rápidamente. Entonces le quitó la camisa a Natsu y ansiosamente deslizó sus manos por el torso abrasador.

"Nngh ... ahh," Natsu gimió mientras que Gray le besaba en el cuello. "Gray..."

De repente el mago de hielo mordió justo en el pulso y succionó fuertemente. Natsu gritó con un poco de dolor. Estaba siendo marcado otra vez, y hizo que deseara a Gray...

Demasiado.

"Átame," rogó.

Gray se rió de su afán. "¿No puedo disfrutarlo?"

"Por favor..." Natsu se estremeció cuando Gray pellizcó sus pezones. "Me voy a volver loco. Necesito ser atado primero."

Gray bajó la mirada hacia la cara sonrojada de Natsu. "Traje esposas."

"Mmmm ... Sí," rugió.

"¿Intentaste alguna vez con las esposas, Natsu?"

Recibió un pequeño escalofrío. "Nnngh ... No. Pero quiero. Tuve sueños sobre ello. Sobre ser esposado."

"Sí," ronroneó. "Eso es lo que quiero hacer contigo." Recordó que Natsu le dijo aquello. Por eso las llevó, como un trato especial por encargarse de él por su borrachera de antes. "Esa mochila. Llevé las esposas en ella."

Se alejó y cogió una mochila que llevó junto a él en el camino hacia el balneario. Había unas esposas de acero enterradas en el fondo de ella. Al cogerlas hicieron un sonido metálico, y Gray se las mostró a Natsu, colgándolas de su mano como una amenaza y una promesa.

"Voy a esposarte", se mofó, y la lujuria dentro de él estaba cerca de un punto de ruptura. "Quítate la ropa y túmbate en la cama. ¡Ahora!"

Natsu fue a paso ligero hacia la cama, desabrochando sus pantalones mientras que iba allí y tirando de ellos, y colapsó en el firme colchón del hotel del amor. Gray desató su cinturón de cuero y tiró sus pantalones y boxers al suelo, completamente desnudo. Se acercó a la cama, Natsu le observaba con respiración intranquila.

"Manos arriba," ordenó, y Natsu accedió a obedecer.

Natsu observaba como el mago de hielo descubría las esposas de metal de detrás de su espalda, sosteniéndolas entre sus dedos como un trato pecaminoso. Gray se sentó en el lado del colchón, y visualizó el pelirosa ansioso, entonces repentinamente puso sus manos un poco más altas, haciendo que el Dragon Slayer gruñiera. Puso una esposa alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Natsu, envolviendo la cadena alrededor de las barras de la cabecera de hierro fundido, y esposando con estrechez la muñeca derecha.

"¡Ow!" Natsu gritó cuando el metal agarró su piel. "Hey, ten cuidado."

Gray solamente rió. "Son de metal. Duelen. No son como las inútiles que tengo. Estas son del tipo que dejarán marcas oscuras en tu piel."

Natsu lamió sus labios con deseo al pensar en ello.

"Así que no tires demasiado fuerte. Porque te harás daño de verdad, ¿entonces que dirán Lucy y Erza?"

Con seriedad, Natsu declaró, "¿a quién le importa lo que digan?"

Gray solamente sonrió a su dragón capturado. "Sí, pero si preguntan, ¿que les dirías?"

"No les contaría sobre nosotros," prometió. "No tienes que preocuparte por eso."

"Bien," dijo seriamente. Definitivamente no quería personas en el gremio que supieran que tenía este tipo de tendencias, pero entonces de nuevo, estaba seguro de que Natsu se sentía de la misma manera. ¿Qué dirían los demás?

Gray mantuvo la mirada sobre el cuerpo musculoso, con sus ojos grabando todo en su mente, sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar al duro y rígido mástil.

"Estás realmente duro, Natsu. Solo mira esa polla," dejo escapar con admiración. Si Gray alguna vez quería adorar algo, esto era ciertamente elogiable. "Ya estás húmedo." Retiró una perla de pre-semen y la lamió.

"Gray..." Natsu se estremeció.

Gray acariciaba la polla de Natsu lentamente, incitándole perezosamente. "¿Te gustó tocarme en el balneario?"

"Mmm-hmm," Natsu asintió fervientemente.

"Me gustó," Gray gimió sin aliento. "Me gustó sentirte dentro de mí." Miro hacia él severamente. "Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Natsu."

El trance en el que Natsu cayó se destrozó repentinamente, y se sacudió con ojos sorpendidos. "Espera ... ¿Qué?"

Gray sonrió juguetonamente. "Como has escuchado."

"¡Gray!

"Quiero... Que... Me... Folles...," dijo lentamente.

"No..." Natsu tiró de las cadenas. "Por favor, Gray. Eso no."

Gray soltó ligeramente una risa. "¿Qué está mal contigo? Estabas bien usando tu dedo."

"Eso es ... Diferente."

Gray masturbaba a Natsu un poco más fuerte, acariciando más rápido. El cuerpo del Dragon Slayer se arqueó en el colchón. Tiró de las esposas otra vez, haciendo que traquetearan contra la cabecera de metal.

"Nnngh ... Gray..."

"¿Te gusta que te toque?"

"S- ... Mmm..."

"Te sientes listo, Natsu," Gray gimió con un susurro. "Te sientes listo para mi interior. Necesito estar preparado para ti." Gray alcanzó la mesita de noche. Siendo un hotel del amor, siempre había lubricante preparado, derramó un poco en sus dedos. Entonces llevó su mano bajo él y presionó un dedo dentro de su trasero. Gimió al sentir el dedo resbaladizo entrar.

Natsu le observó, cautivado por la visión de ese dedo desapareciendo en el cuerpo del mago de hielo. Recordó el sentimiento, como el de unos pocos minutos antes, era su dedo el que estaba ahí. Puro asombro y lujuria estremecedora le llenaron.

"Gray," susurró con asombro.

"¿Te gusta observar como me toco a mí mismo?" Gray retiró el dedo, y entonces forzó un segundo dedo a entrar. "¡Nnngh! Joder." Abrió sus ojos y vio que Natsu se relajó con solo mirarle. Sonrió ante la reacción. "¿Te gusta ver como-nngh-deslizo mis dedos-mmh-dentro?"

Natsu se sentía avergonzado de que le gustara ver tanto. "A mí... A mí no-"

"Shhh." Gray tenía una sonrisa comprensiva. "Me encargaré de la preparación. No tienes por qué preocuparte."

"N- ... No es eso," balbuceó.

Gray acarició con ternura el sonrojado y ansioso rostro. "No te preocupes, Natsu." Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. "Nunca has entrado dentro de alguien, ¿verdad?"

"N- ... No," admitió Natsu torpemente.

"Está bien. Es normal estar nervioso en tu primera vez."

Natsu parecía frustrado. "Gray, no es eso."

"Shhh," le calló de nuevo, acariciando su pelo rosa. "Estará bien. Tendré cuidado contigo. Creo que ahora estoy preparado." Se sentó a horcajadas encima de Natsu y se arrastró hasta estar sentado justo en su ingle. Entonces tomó la botella de lubricante y esparció algo de él en la polla de Natsu.

"'Gray, ¡por favor!" Rogó con desesperación, intentando ir hacia atrás, lejos del frío y ligero líquido.

"Hey, no va a dolerte." Entonces suavizó su voz. "Y no va a dolerme tan mal. Va a sentirse bien. Vas a hacerme sentir ... Muy bien. ¿Quieres hacerme sentir bien, verdad?"

"Bueno, sí, pero-"

De nuevo, Gray le calló. Le sonrió con confianza. "Aquí vamos."

Se apoderó de la erección de Natsu, manteniéndola quieta mientras que se deslizaba sobre su pene. Natsu gritó por la estrechez alrededor de el y toda esa calidez que le cubría. Sacudió su cabeza, pero aún así Gray se hundía en él, apretando sus dientes mientras que se abría aún más.

"Gray..." Natsu sollozó.

"Casi ... Ooh ... Sí..." Gray se sintió a sí mismo completamente sentado en su pene. Demonios, ¡dolía! "Puedo hacer esto," se dijo a sí mismo. Después sonrió al chico tembloroso. "Tu pequeño dragón está hambriento." Se rió entre dientes por la molestia en la cara de Natsu. Incluso mirándole de forma normal, era lindo. "Bien. Solo dame un momento. Mierda, eres grande."

"Gray..."

"¿Te gusta estar dentro de mí?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"Nngh ... No lo sé," masculló. "Eres... Estrecho."

Gray rió suavemente. "Bueno, eso está bien."

Natsu abrió un ojo. "¿Alguna vez has... has hecho esto?"

Gray frunció el ceño un poco. "No vamos a hablar de eso. Solo somos nosotros dos aquí."

Natsu hizo un mohín. "Entonces lo has hecho."

"Por favor, no hablemos del pasado." Dijo, mientras que trataba de ajustarse al tamaño de Natsu, vio al Dragon Slayer dándole una mirada demandante, silenciosamente ordenándole que confesara. "Bien," gruñó con molestia. "Una vez. No significó nada, solo... Un experimento."

"Quieres decir así, ¿atado?"

"Oh Dios no. Mira, no... No quiero hablar de eso."

"¿Quién fue?" Demandó Natsu con calma, moviendo sus muñecas esposadas.

Gray miró a otro lado. "Demonios-"

"Dime quién."

"Mira, de verdad-"

"¡Quién!"

Gray empezó a sentirse enfadado por los celos en aquellos ojos estrechos. "Ni siquiera lo sé. ¿Está bien?" Gritó. "Solo fue... Alguien. Una aventura de una noche." Natsu aún le miraba. "Estoy diciendo la verdad. No sabía su nombre ... O estaba demasiado ebrio para recordarlo. Solo recuerdo haberle conocido, ir a casa, y pasó, y por la mañana se fue y mi culo me estaba matando de dolor. Mira, realmente no quiero hablar de ello. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero sentirte, y te quiero de esta forma. ¿Vale? ¿Te gusta?"

"No... No lo sé," admitió Natsu.

Gray soltó una risa suave. "Bueno, eso es porque no me he movido todavía. Creo que me he ajustado. Allá vamos."

Levantó sus caderas, y la polla de Natsu se deslizó por el agujero lubricado. El Dragon Slayer recibió un escalofrío por la sensación. Era tan asombroso, mucho mejor que nada que él hubiese experimentado antes. Luego, lentamente, agarrando las sábanas, Gray bajó de nuevo.

"¡Nnngh!" Natsu apretó los dientes mientras que el anillo de músculos estrechos le exprimían. Había algo ... Familiar. Algo oscuro que surgía justo detrás del brillante placer. Natsu quería ignorar esa sombra y complacer a Gray.

Gray se sentía perdido ahora, y el rostro bajo él le mantenía relajado mientras que comenzaba un ritmo, montando lentamente a Natsu, deslizándose arriba y abajo, dejando que sus muslos hicieran el trabajo, mientras que bajo él, el Dragon Slayer se estremecía de placer.

"¿Te gusta, no es así?" Gray jadeó a traves del dolor. "Arriba-uuuugh-y abajo-nngh, ¡Dios! Mierda, eres enorme. ¡Nngh!" Jadeó. La sonrisa de euforia que Natsu tenía le complació. "¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta como te aprieto? Voy a hacer que te vengas."

Natsu de repente se tensó. La sombra en su mente se lanzó hacia adelante. Una cara. Crueles palabras. Voy a hacer que te vengas, chico...

Gray vio aquellos ojos abrirse sorpresivamente, llenos de pánico. Natsu se sacudió violentamente y ahogó un grito reprimido. Su boca se abrió como si quisiera gritar, pero la temblorosa tensión del miedo le silenció.

"¿Natsu?" Preguntó seriamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Natsu parecía horrorizado. No, más allá de estar solamente asustado. Parecía como si hubiera visto a la Muerte ... O peor.

"Ru- ... Roh..."

"¿Natsu-?"

"¡ROJO!" Gritó, intentando golpear bajo Gray, intentando librarse. "¡Rojo, rojo, rojo!"

"'¡Mierda!" Gray rápidamente se retiró, sin importar que tanto daño le hiciera eso a su culo, y se sentó al lado de Natsu, que seguía gritando el nombre del color una y otra vez, convulsionándose con terror. "¡Natsu!"

"Rojo, rojo, rojo-"

"Hey, acabó, ¿está bien? Todo acabó."

Natsu de repente le miró furioso con llamas bailando en su piel. En un rugido animalístico, gruñó, "Libérame, ¡bastardo enfermo!"

Gray se estremeció, sintiéndose como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Rápidamente alcanzó las esposas y las desbloqueó. Pensó que Natsu podría actualmente atacarle. En vez de eso, el adolescente se hizo un ovillo, acarició sus muñecas, crujió ligeramente su cuello, y se acurrucó, temblando, respirando con pesadez.

"Está bien, Natsu," susurró Gray, intentando consolarle envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de aquel cuerpo caliente. "Todo ha terminado."

"Gray..." se estremeció.

"Estoy aquí." Comenzó a acariciar el cuello y hombros de Natsu.

"¡NO!" Natsu gritó, alejándose otra vez. "No toques mi cuello."

La mano de Gray se retiró. Le miró con confusión y miedo, queriendo ayudar a Natsu, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Él empezó a usar aquellas palabras seguras, después de escuchar que era la mejor manera de asegurar de que un amante no iba demasiado lejos, pero nunca tuvo un compañero que usara el nivel más alto con él. No solo eso, pero Natsu parecía estar volviendo a vivir de nuevo algo.

Algo realmente malo.

Algo que preocupaba a Gray.

"P-perdón," susurró Natsu, sin estar completamente calmado todavía, pero un poco mejor. "Lo siento por volverme loco de esa manera."

"Está bien." Gray trató de sonar comprensivo, aunque no comprendía la situación en absoluto. "Es eso para lo que las palabras seguras están."

Pero nadie nunca había alcanzado el nivel más alto.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Con el pavor desvaneciéndose, algo más llenó a Gray. Culpa. Había empujado a Natsu demasiado lejos, y se sentía como un gilipollas miserable por traumatizarle de aquella manera. No era de lo que este tipo de juego sexual iba. ¡En absoluto! Se suponía que era para divertirse, complacer las peculiaridades que hacían el sexo más disfrutable. Estaba destinado a ser un juego divertido, no agonía, y no algo para inducir a un ataque de pánico.

A la culpa le acompañaba el enfado. ¿Por qué Natsu no le avisó? ¿Por qué se volvió loco? Si era tan malo-

"Deberías haber dicho Amarillo antes de que se volviese así," gritó en acusación. "No sé tus limites. No sé-" El límite de Gray se rompió, las lágrimas afixiaban su garganta, verdaderamente sacudida por esto. "No sé lo que está bien y lo que no."

El realmente no sabía nada de Natsu, no en su nivel de intimidad. Traumatizarle era la última traición de la confianza que era vital para cualquier encuentro involucrado con el bondage. Sin confianza, no podía haber relación. Empujar a Natsu así de lejos era una señal de que no podía leer el lenguaje corporal de su compañero. Significaba que era un fracaso como el Dominante. ¡No merecía alguien para ser sumiso y obedecerle!

Aun así, ser un fracaso en su rol era secundario a ser un fracaso para Natsu. Sabía que Natsu tenía problemas. Pero esto solo era su segunda vez juntos, y ya estaba empujando los límites de Natsu hasta este grado. ¡Hasta ir hacia Rojo! La última cosa que Gray quería era que Natsu dejara todo esto porque él lo jodió.

_Le empujé demasiado lejos. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! Es mi-_

"Es mi culpa," susurró Natsu, haciendo eco de los propios pensamientos de Gray. "Pensé que estaba bien. Que podía soportarlo ... Y entonces de repente ... No podía. Es solo que ... Me golpeó demasiado rápido."

"¿Puedo preguntar que lo desencadenó? Lo que quiera que fuese, no lo haré otra vez."

Natsu resopló. "Una combinación. Lo que estabas haciendo. Lo que dijiste."

"¿Qué dije?" Gray cuestionó calmadamente, verdaderamente preocupado ahora.

Natsu caminaba alrededor, intentando desentumecer sus tensos músculos. "Dijiste ... _'Te gusta eso'_ y ... y sobre exprimir y..." Estaba prácticamente llorando. "... y 'voy _a hacer que te corras'_". Su voz se rompió cuando repitió aquellas palabras temidas, y acarició su cuello nuevamente. "Dijiste eso mientras ... Mientras que hacías eso."

La ceja de Gray se arqueó. "¿Natsu-?"

"¡No preguntes!" Exclamó con pánico. Natsu se acurrucó en forma de ovillo y susurró, "Solamente ... No preguntes. Por favor."

"Está bien." Vacilante, Gray abrazó a Natsu por la espalda y le empujó contra su pecho. Besó su sudoroso, salado hombro y descansó su mejilla en la cálida espalda, asegurándose de evitar el contacto con el cuello de Natsu. "Estoy aquí, Natsu. No voy a hacerte daño. No voy a entrometerme. Solamente me quedare aquí contigo."

"Gracias," suspiró débilmente. "Lo siento tanto."

"No, está bien. Todos tenemos nuestros límites, así que no te preocupes por ello.

"Pero..." Natsu se dio la vuelta para mirarle. "Me gustó," aseguró con una sonrisa.

Eso alivió un poco a Gray. "Eso es bueno."

Natsu miro al pene túrgido del otro. "¿A-aún lo necesitas, verdad?" preguntó titubeante.

"No te preocupes por mí," aseguró rápidamente Gray, ignorando la dolorosa erección.

"Creo ... Creo ... Que tal vez podría verte."

Gray vio la emoción volver a los ojos de Natsu. Estaba asustando, pero aun estaba ansioso, mordiendo su labio inferior con incertidumbre. "¿Quieres decir que quieres ver cómo me toco a mí mismo?"

"Mm-hmm," Natsu asintió con emoción. "Mantenme esposado, y después tócate mientras estas arrodillado sobre mí. Pero no me toques."

"Solamente quieres ser humillado," Gray se dio cuenta, y su corazón ya empezaba a acelerarse por la perspectiva de ello.

"Quiero que... Que... Te corras en mí," susurró Natsu acaloradamente. "Quiero sentirlo gotear sobre mí."

"¡Mierda!" susurró Gray tranquilamente, armándose de valor otra vez mientras que su polla aumentaba debido a su mirada erótica y palabras lascivas. Su respiración se volvió más rápida, y lamió sus labios cuando empezaron a secarse por jadear. "¿Quieres mirar, huh? ¿Quieres ver cómo me toco?"

"Mm-hmm," Natsu prácticamente se quejó. Su pecho estaba incluso moviéndose más rápido.

"¿Pero sin tocarte?"

"Nn-ngh." Sacudió su cabeza firmemente.

Gray agarró las esposas y encadenó al Dragon Slayer a la cabecera de nuevo. Natsu dio un empujón en sus muñecas, asegurándose de que las esposas estaban bien puestas.

"Rodillas juntas," ordenó.

Natsu obedeció rápidamente, sujetando las piernas juntas. Gray se asentó sobre sus muslos, sus rodillas en cada lado, y sonrió a la mirada cautivada de Natsu.

"¿Quieres ver cómo me gusta?" susurró. "¿Quieres ver como lo hago para mi mismo?" Su mano se deslizo por su torso, deslizándose sobre los tirantes músculos y cicatrices. "No empiezo ahora mismo. Tengo que reunir la energía, ya sabes. Es realmente como poner toda esa energía sexual ... Abajo." Su mano acarició su vientre bajo, saltó sobre su ingle, y fue hacia sus muslos. "Y después arriba." Ambas manos se arrastraron sobre sus muslos, y Gray se sacudió, como si realmente estuviera dirigiendo un flujo mágico de poder erótico a través de todo su cuerpo. "Cuando hago esto, todo mi cuerpo se siente más frío de lo usual. Excepto aquí." No lo tocó todavía. Miro a la tensión de su erección. "Esa parte está ardiendo. Pero sigo sin tocar ahí todavía."

Separó sus piernas un poco más, alcanzó abajo, y ahuecó sus testículos colgando pesadamente con necesidad.

"Aquí primero. Solamente un poco. Simplemente acariciándolos." Cerró sus ojos mientras que sus dedos pasaban por sus testículos gentilmente. "Pero después, rápidamente aquí." Su mano derecha seguía masajeando, pero su mano izquierda agarró su polla, y bombeó con dura velocidad. "No hay pretexto. Rápido y duro, justo por el comienzo."

Natsu tragó a través de su seca garganta mientras que veía a Gray masturbándose rápidamente. Esto no era de la manera que esperaba. Natsu realmente nunca fue capaz de masturbarse, no con sus problemas, así que mirar a alguien hacer lo que siempre quiso poder hacer libremente era emocionante, incluso le hizo ponerse celoso. Natsu sabía que tenía un serio problema. No podía venir desde el deseo solo. Tenía que pensar que estaba siendo forzado. Pero Gray … Gray quería liberación, y le complacía. Natsu imagino, ¿qué pasaría si pudiese hacer eso, también? ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente pudiese tocarse a sí mismo y dar placer a su propio cuerpo?

Gray le miró y observó aquellos estrechos ojos observándole con anhelo. "¿Quieres tocar?" Se burló.

La desesperación de Natsu hizo que su ceja se arqueara. "No … No puedo."

"Podría liberar una mano. Podrías tocarte-"

"¡No puedo!" Gritó con frustración rugiendo en su garganta.

"Vale," dijo instantáneamente Gray, manteniendo su voz calmada, aunque los problemas de Natsu eran desconcertantes. "Solo sigue mirando. Se siente bien," gimió. Entonces Gray le sonrió. "Me gusta tenerte mirando."

El ritmo rápido comenzó de nuevo. Aunque ya había estado duro por al menos una hora y media-demonios, estaría duro y encendido desde despertar esa mañana-quería dar un buen espectáculo. Tener a Natsu observándole completó la leve tendencia exhibicionista dentro de él. En público, Gray no quería a nadie que lo supiera, pero aquí, en privado, tener a alguien mirándole era emocionante.

"Oh Dios, Natsu," gimió. Su espalda se arqueó por un momento, y el ritmo se ralentizó. "No me gusta venirme demasiado pronto," dijo, como si tuviera que narrar todo el acto. "Pero me gusta rápido.

Comenzó otra vez, una continua pero rápida caricia. Entonces cuando parecía que su muñeca se iba a cansar, sus caderas instantáneamente hacían el trabajo, empujado en su mano justo como empujó dentro de Natsu la noche anterior, empujándole contra los azulejos de su baño.

"Oooh, joder sí," gruñó.

Natsu observó con agonía. Recordaba las sensaciones físicas de deslizarse dentro de Gray, y mientras le miraba, se imaginó a sí mismo haciendo eso. Quería hacerlo eso a Gray, empujar dentro de él, quería agarrar sus caderas y machar aquel trasero frío. Quería el placer físico que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan astronómicamente fuera de su alcance.

Entonces Gray se sentó de nuevo. "Dios, estoy tan cerca. Tan cerca," jadeó pesadamente. "No quiero venirme tan pronto. Me gusta seguir sintiéndolo. Hacer que dure. Mierda, pero mis bolas están tan apretadas." Boqueó a la vez que se dio cuenta de que esto realmente era mucho más impresionante que sus usuales sesiones en solitario. Gray relamió sus labios, y entonces abrió perezosamente sus ojos para mirar a Natsu. La visión del Dragon Slayer esposado bajo él era casi demasiado. Gray sintió un pinchazo de necesidad, y agarró su polla más fuerte. "¿Quieres que me venga?"

Natsu no respondió inmediatamente. Estaba atrapado en su aturdimiento y era apenas consciente de que Gray había hablado.

"No lo haré si no quieres. Esto es por ti, Natsu. Es tu propio espectáculo privado. Así que cuéntame que quieres ver."

Natsu trató de hablar, pero su garganta estaba bloqueada como la de un hombre que no había bebido en días. Tragó unas pocas veces antes de que las palabras pudiesen escapar.

"Quiero que te corras. Quiero que lo derrames todo sobre mí."

Aquella necesidad punzante se convirtió en un maldito ariete de pinchos para él, golpeando la libido de Gray y rompiendo sus murallas. Su mano instintivamente se movió más rápido, y sus caderas empezaron a trabajar.

Natsu sonrió mientras que veía que Gray estaba siendo abrumado. "Quiero verte perderlo. Para mí, Gray. Todo sobre mí. Quiero sentirlo goteando por mi piel-"

"¡Cállate, Natsu!

Se rió juguetonamente. "¿Encontré tu debilidad?"

Gray dirigió su mirada hacia él. "Bastardo."

Natsu lamió sus labios, saboreando el tener un poco de control sobre él. "Córrete para mí, Gray," le instó.

"No tienes que-nngh-decírmelo. Casi ahí. Casi … ¡gyaaah!"

El golpe de piel contra piel se volvió más rápido, y Gray no intentó por más tiempo hacer gemidos para que Natsu se excitara. Gruñó y soltó una maldición.

"N-Natsu…"

Se calló. Su respiración se paró, su cuerpo se tensó, y Gray ni siquiera respiró mientras que hilos de blancura salieron, derramándose sobre el pecho de Natsu.

Gray se sentía increíble. Necesitaba esa liberación … ¡tanto!

El calor agudo que se concentró en su pene se alivió, fundiéndose en el resto de su cuerpo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, absolutamente abrumado … Sorprendido por lo mucho mejor que había sido masturbarse cuando fue con Natsu. Miró hacia abajo y observó aquellos ojos mirando masivamente, y una increíblemente excitada polla goteando con la propia emoción de Natsu. El torso y pecho del Dragon Slayer estaban cubiertos de blanco.

"¿Buen espectáculo?" Preguntó Gray arrogantemente.

Natsu tragó duramente, emocionado. "Eso … Fue la cosa más excitante que he visto en mi vida."

Gray tenía que reír, sintiendo un poco de orgullo al saber que dio un buen show. Entonces, asintió al _pequeño dragón_. "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

Natsu sacudió su cabeza. "¿Es raro: no querer ser tocado?"

"No," Gray se encogió de hombros. Se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño que estaba unido a la habitación. "Alguna gente solamente tiene un fetiche por una tensión sexual no resuelta."

"¿Es así como es llamado?" Natsu reflexionó. Gray volvió con una toalla de manos y limpió todo el desastre. Mientras que Natsu miraba, estaba impresionado de que Gray luchó contra la tentación de incluso acariciar su pene y el pre-semen goteando de ahí. Gray de verdad estaba cuidando de todas las necesidades de Natsu, incluso todo el lío mental. "Solo quiero sentirme duro de esta manera, pero no quiero que termine. No quiero ser tocado, pero quiero permanecer excitado."

"¿Sólo humillado, huh?" Gray cuestionó. "Hmm…" Tiró la toalla a un lado y pensó sobre ello. Entonces tuvo una idea, una tortuosa y absolutamente pervertida idea, y su voz se hizo más profunda al inclinarse ante la cara de Natsu. "Sabes podría _realmente _humillarte," susurró con una amenazante y seductiva voz. "Podría humillarte … Y ni siquiera tocarte."

Natsu tragó duro. Gray tenía ese aspecto en su cara de nuevo, un brillo en sus ojos como una tormenta lista para romper y arrollar toda la cordura. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó titubeante con temblor en sus palabras.

"Podría usar algo más. Algo más que mis manos."

Gray miró alrededor, buscando por la habitación de hotel, y divisó las prendas descartadas. Entre sus jeans estaba su cinturón de cuero. Caminó hacia él, y lentamente enroscó el cinturón a través de los bucles del pantalón, y chequeó la calidad del cuero. No muy raído, pero bien usado. ¡Perfecto! Volvió a mirar a Natsu. Los ojos del adolescente se agrandaron al ver que sostenía Gray en sus manos.

"Podría usar esto," sonrió. "Podría atarte."

Natsu le miró, transfigurado por la visión del cuero siendo tocado por los dedos de Gray. "Yeaaah," Susurró en éxtasis. Entonces se contuvo a sí mismo y sacudió su cabeza. "Quiero… Quiero decir-"

"¿Es demasiado?"

"¡No! No, creo… Creo…" Sus ojos dejaron el cinturón y se dirigieron a la cara de Gray. "Me gustaría."

Gray sonrió al desnudo y esculpido cuerpo, y ordenó, "Date la vuelta."

Natsu rodó sobre su estómago. Gray puso el cinturón abajo por un momento y reajustó las esposas así que no estaban torcidas y no resultaban incómodas. Entonces Gray caminó hacia atrás y observó la tensa espalda, firmes nalgas, y musculosos muslos. Su piel era tan perfecta en la parte trasera, una señal de que nunca volvió su espalda a un enemigo.

¡Gray quería, tanto, ser el único que marcase esa piel!

Y con un tono burlón, dijo, "Siempre podrías frotarte contra las sábanas."

"Cállate," espetó Natsu. Puso su mejilla contra la almohada y dirigió la mirada hacia donde Gray estaba. "Solo … Hazlo."

Gray cogió el cinturón otra vez, agarró la hebilla de metal con su mano izquierda, y comenzó a envolver el cuero alrededor de la palma de su mano, enrollándolo justo hasta que la cantidad idónea de cinturón colgara de su puño. Lentamente, Gray arrastró la punta del cinturón de cuero hasta los muslos de Natsu, sobre las nalgas, y a través de la espalda. La respiración de Natsu era pesada, pero nivelada, reuniendo tensión mientras que a la vez sentía la aspereza del cuero. Se estremeció solo un poco al sentirlo.

"Es bastante tentador, ¿verdad?" dijo Gray en un bajo ronroneo. "Tentador y humillante." Su vista se dirigió a la mitad del rostro de Natsu que podía ver. Un momento de piedad pasó por su mente. "Esto va a doler, sabes."

"Sí, puedo… Puedo soportarlo," insistió Natsu tercamente.

"¿Estás seguro? Si esto es demasiado, después de lo que pasó … Si _crees _que es bastante, solo di Amarillo."

"Sí, lo sé."

Gray le miró seriamente. "Estoy en serio, Natsu. No hagas lo que hiciste antes. No estés asustado de decir Amarillo."

"Vale, de verdad, lo pillo."

Gray esperaba que de verdad lo hiciese. Arrastró el cinturón sobre la piel de Natsu algo más.

"Sientes el cuero sobre ti, esperando para ello." Miró una vez más a la cara de Natsu. "¿Estás listo para esto?

El Dragon Slayer tragó ligeramente. "Creo que sí."

Gray levantó su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza y rápidamente balanceó el cinturón hacia el trasero pálido. El sonido del cuero golpeando la piel era claro y fuerte. La piel se agitó por un momento antes de que Natsu se tensara.

"¡Aah!" gritó en shock.

Gray se inclinó hacia la oreja de Natsu. "¿Te gusta eso?"

"Sí," jadeó, asintiendo francamente.

"¿Estás bien?"

Natsu se tomó un momento para asegurarse, y Gray estaba agradecido que el idiota-de-fuego estuviera tomando esto en serio. "Sí. Sí, creo que estoy bien."

Gray arrastró el cuero a través de la blanda piel. Natsu se tensó, y después se relajó, pero cuando el cinturón se dirigió a la marca rosa, lentamente alcanzando la superficie, se tensó de nuevo, solamente para lentamente relajar los músculos tirantes.

"¿Es un efecto un poco humillante, no es así?" dijo suavemente. "El miedo. Le temes al dolor. Te preguntas cuando va a pasar nuevamente … Y _quieres _que pase. Quieres sentirlo, y no quieres sentirlo, y te preguntas cuando va a-"

_¡Crack!_

"Ayyy … Heeeh," Natsu gritó con un exhalo tembloroso al final. Esta vez, toda su columna se arqueó por el dolor.

"-cuando va a golpear de nuevo," concluyó Gray con aires de suficiencia. Se rió sádicamente. Entonces Gray miró a ambas marcas en el trasero de el pelirosa. "Bueno, esto está dejando un poco de marca aquí. Me gusta verte marcado. Quiero tocarte y acariciarte. Besar tu piel. No voy a hacerlo, en realidad," dijo decisivamente. "Me dijiste que no lo hiciese, así que no lo voy a hacer. La única cosa que te va a tocar es la punta de mi-"

_¡Snap!_

"¡Nngh!" Natsu gimió.

"-de mi cinturón." Gray se burló mientras que miró a ahora tres enfadadas marcas provocadas por los golpes de su cinturón. "Dios, Natsu, quiero tocarte," gruñó con frustración. Escuchó otro gemido del pelirosa. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación.

"Sí," Natsu contestó rápidamente.

"Si no lo estás, entonces-"

"Nngh … No, estoy bien."

"Podemos parar ahora mismo-"

"¡No!" exclamó Natsu con desesperación. "Mmh … Más. Quiero … Quiero más."

Gray retuvo su lujuria. "Mierda, Natsu. Realmente me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabes? ¿Pero quieres más, verdad? ¿Te gusta el dolor?"

"No … No creo que es tanto el dolor comparado … comparado con la manera en la que me hace sentir. No es dolor, pero…" Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"¿Placer?" Preguntó Gray.

Natsu rió y sacudió su cabeza. Claramente pensaría eso. "Ni siquiera creo que sea eso."

"…¿Un castigo?"

Por la manera en la que Natsu calló, Gray podía decir que lo había adivinado con exactitud.

"Te gusta el castigo por lo que pasó antes. ¿Te sientes como si necesitaras ser castigado, no?"

"Mhn … Algo así. No quería … De verdad no quería-"

"Shh. No lo digas," dijo Gray con dulzura. "No lo hagas más. No te castigues a ti mismo. Seré el único que te castigará."

Natsu jadeó y dejó escapar un gemido tembloroso. "Sí…"

"Quieres ser castigado. Te sientes culpable, y quieres expulsar toda esa culpa fuera de ti. Quieres ser … purificado. Estar limpio. De toda la inmundicia dentro de ti, toda la perversión. _Todo en sí._"

Exclamó desesperadamente, "Sí. ¡Por favor!"

Gray levantó su brazo otra vez, y el cinturón vino abajo con dos fieros golpes. Esta vez, Natsu gritó, y su cuerpo se estremeció por la agonía punzante.

Gray sonrió sádicamente y rió entre dientes. "Eso es lo que quieres, ¿huh? Entonces pídemelo," demandó arrogantemente. "Pide ser castigado."

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Natsu. Las palabras de Gray le golpearon más fuerte de lo que pudo imaginar, atravesando directamente su corazón. Ahora que se dio cuenta de por qué esto se sentía tan bien, se podía enfocar en ello. Centrarse en ser castigado. Centrarse en expulsar aquellos sentimientos oscuros fuera de él.

"Castígame, Gray," sollozó.

Gray sintió su polla endurecerse aún más. "Mieeeeeerda." Se carcajeó de su propia debilidad ante las lágrimas de Natsu. "De verdad me vas a volver loco, ¿sabes eso?" Se inclinó sobre la espalda de Natsu y olfateó la piel. "Necesito tanto tocarte. ¿Estás empezando a desearlo, también? ¿Quieres que te acaricie?"

Natsu solozó. "Quiero… Quiero pero no."

"Está bien. No quieres ser tocado, así que podemos permanecer de esta manera. Pero … Me estás volviendo loco ahora mismo." Su voz tomó un tono más siniestro. "No me dejas tocarte. Lo que significa que tengo que castigarte _más_."

Su brazo se levantó, y el cinturón bajó, dos veces en forma de ocho, dos fuertes, más golpes. La cabeza de Natsu se zarandeó hacia atrás mientras que gemía desenfrenadamente.

"¡Demonios, Natsu! Realmente quiero follarte," gruñó Gray-

A pesar de haberse corrido antes, Gray estaba comenzando a ponerse duro otra vez. Tuvo que parar. Necesitaba relajarse, y recuperar su juicio. Volvió a mirar abajo. Los dos recientes golpes habían golpeado muy duro, uno en la espalda baja, otro más cerca de los muslos. Se unieron a los otros golpes en las nalgas de Natsu. Los latigazos tenían el aspecto de estar listos para sangrar.

"Estás … Enrojeciéndote mucho," dijo suavemente, preocupándose si había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos una vez más. "Probablemente deberíamos parar."

Natsu intentó mirar hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero había pánico en su rostro. "Pero Gray-"

"No. Simplemente seguiré golpeándote, y dolerá. Mucho."

Natsu revolvió sus manos con frustración. "Yo … Quiero más. Por favor. Solo … Un poco más." Gray le miró con expresión interrogante. "Um … ¿Dame tres?" Propuso Natsu.

"¿Tres?" Preguntó sorprendido. Eso haría diez en total. Gray ni siquiera imaginó que podría aguantar más que cinco. "Realmente eres un masoquista."

"Yo no … No me siento bien todavía," murmuró Natsu, sin entenderlo completamente.

Gray tarareó mientras que se preguntaba qué hacer. Una más y Natsu podría de verdad obtener una marca permanente. Entonces de nuevo, quizás el necesitaba esto más de lo que Gray imaginaba. Necesitaba librarse de la culpa. Necesitaba el dolor para limpiarle de lo que sea que le hubiera hecho sentir tan mal, ni siquiera quería ser tocado.

"Está bien. Te voy a dar tres. Van a ser rápidas … y _fuertes_. La primera limpiará toda tu culpa. La segunda limpiará toda tu vergüenza. Y la tercera limpiará cada rastro de inmundicia en ti. ¿Está eso bien?"

"Sí," dijo Natsu, sonando solemne, como si esto fuera un pacto con el Diablo.

"Vale. Solo tres. Después de esas tres, nada más de culpa, nada más de vergüenza, y no vas a ser repugnante. Solamente serás Natsu. Serás el mismo Natsu que fuiste antes que nada de esto sucediera. ¿Está bien?"

Natsu no sonaba del todo convencido cuando susurró, "Está bien." Añadió, "Solo haz que sean muy fuertes. Castígame de verdad. Quiero recordarlo."

Gray asintió seriamente. "Bien."

Arrastró el cinturón sobre la piel un poco más. Estaba humillando a Natsu así que él no podía saber cuándo vendría. Natsu se tumbó en la cama, se tensó, preguntándose cuando iba a golpear, sintiendo el lento arrastre del cuero sobre su sensible piel, causándole dolor cada vez que pasaba por encima de las abrasadoras marcas. Se dio cuenta de que Gray tenía razón, le iba a doler _mucho _por la mañana. Ahora mismo, el dolor se sentía tan bien. Era un recordatorio de que era humano.

Sin advertencia alguna, los golpes vinieron. Hacían un sonido bastante alto, y golpeaban la piel tan fuerte… Gray pensó que definitivamente dejarían sangré detrás de todo esto. Tres brutales golpes atormentaron la piel de Natsu, uno en la espalda baja, uno en el trasero, y uno fue de forma diagonal a través de las nalgas hacia la parte superior del muslo.

_¡Smack, smack, smack!_

Natsu gritó con el tercer golpe, y Gray estaba jadeando pesadamente. Incluso si Natsu quería más, Gray probablemente no sería capaz de ir a más.

Suficientemente seguro, el cinturón cayó al suelo y Gray colapsó encima de Natsu, no abrazándole, sino aprisionándole con su cuerpo, asegurándose de que nada tocase la espalda del Dragon Slayer, solamente el frío que la piel del mago de hielo radiaba hacia su piel, un frío tranquilizador contra la abrasadora, marcada, y dolorida piel.

"Natsu, vas a ser mi final uno de estos días," jadeó Gray. "Joder, eres… demasiado… ¡excitante!"

Natsu estaba perdido en un mundo de dolor y placer, libre de toda culpa, sintiéndose normal otra vez. Se sentía adolorido, pero era un buen tipo de dolor. Se sentía bien. Se sentía bien ser castigado. Se sentía como si pudiese caminar fuera de esa habitación y todo lo que había pasado-volverse loco, pesadillas del pasado-todo eso se marchase. Todo eso había sido expulsado. Había una cierta euforia que fluía, como agua llenando un agujero que había sido separado de su alma. Era una dulce sensación después del dolor, tan dulce que le hizo querer llorar.

Con todo terminado, el pene de Gray se daba cuenta de que de verdad estaba demasiado cansado, y bajó rápidamente. Como sea, la adrenalina seguía corriendo a través de sus venas.

"¿Gray?" Susurró Natsu después de un largo silencio. "Abrázame."

Gray rió con cansancio. "¿Tú y los mimos, huh?" preguntó de forma burlona.

"Solamente … Lo necesito."

"Está bien," Gray sonrió, "pero … ¿Sigues sin querer ser tocado, verdad?"

"¡Oh! Quiero decir … aquí abajo. Puedes envolver tus brazos alrededor de mí."

Gray dejó escapar una carcajada. "Natsu, estás probablemente duro como una roca."

"Sí, pero … Es solo que no…" Natsu se dio la vuelta sin dificultad. "¿Es raro, no?"

"No," le aseguró Gray, revolviendo el pelo de Natsu con su mano. "Te lo dije antes, no es raro. Nada que hacemos es raro. Quiero decir, es sexo. Todo es extraño. Todo es pervertido. No hay tal cosa que se defina como _sexo normal. _Todo es pervertido. Incluso el sexo vainilla, ¿sigue siendo pervertido, verdad? Así que esto, lo que hacemos, no es raro. Es solo nuestra manera de … de … de tener sexo."

Natsu miró sobre su hombro. "¿Tener … sexo?"

"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, lo hacemos, de nuestra propia manera." Gray se pausó y lo pensó. "Supongo que es un poco raro pensar en ello como tener sexo contigo, en vez de solo jugar, pero … ¿Eso es lo que es, verdad? Es nuestra manera de expresar…" Sus palabras se pausaron otra vez cuando Gray se encontró sin nada que decir.

"¿Expresar el qué?"

Lo consideró, pero Gray hizo un mohín cuando se rindió al tratar de explicarlo. "Como si lo supiera."

Ya habló suficiente. Desbloqueó las esposas, y Natsu acarició sus muñecas. Entonces unos brazos fríos se envolvieron en torno a él.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" preguntó Gray tiernamente.

Natsu se dejó abrazar. "Sí, creo que estoy bien con lo que pasó antes."

"Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas hablar las cosas-"

"¡No!" Exclamó, y entonces murmuró, "No, no…" Suspiró con frustración. "No todavía."

"Vale. Solo dejo que lo sepas."

"Sí … Y gracias, Gray, realmente lo aprecio, pero … Pero yo … No puedo hablar de ello. No todavía. Solo abrázame."

Gray le abrazó un poco más fuerte. "Te abrazaré, Natsu. Te apoyaré todo lo que necesites."

Natsu suspiró y se relajó en los brazos de Gray. El dolor de la excitación lentamente se fue. Por alguna razón, dejar esa tensión sin resolver se sentía como un castigo más, y con ello más emocionante. Todo se fue. La excitación, las dudas, los miedos, todo fue expulsado y se marchó, a la deriva del universo, nunca más para acechar a su mente de nuevo.

No hasta la próxima vez.

Pero por ahora, era libre del pasado, y todo lo que existía era un regalo de dolor corporal, catarsis emocional, y una cansada liberación de su alma. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuando se durmió. Estaba simplemente inconsciente, consciente y luego no, dejándose guiar por la corriente de un lago que reflejaba su propio rostro, y no era un rostro oscuro nunca más. Era pacífico, relajado … Y todo gracias a Gray.


End file.
